


choosing my confessions

by sacrr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrr/pseuds/sacrr
Summary: A selection of text messages from father to reluctant son, and some not-so-infrequent replies.V, Part Two: In which Jason makes a difficult decision.





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it takes seven months for Bruce to realise his mistake.

 

_4/21, 22:46: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I understand that you will be angry at me for finding this number and that you are already angry at me for many other reasons, all of which are entirely justified. All I am asking for is a single conversation. No masks, no violence. Alfred has offered to make tea. He tells me he still has the recipe for those blueberry scones.

Come by the Manor any time. You are always welcome.

 

_4/21, 22:58: JASON said…_

are you stalking me now bruce?? fucking hell

 

_4/21, 23:08: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I assure you I'm not using any form of surveillance to keep tabs on you. The only piece of information I possess is this phone number.

My motivation is to try and establish a healthy relationship with my adopted son.

  

_4/21, 23:09: JASON said…_

not your son

delete this number

stay out of my life

 

_4/21, 23:13: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I deeply apologise if my invasion of your privacy has offended you.

I realise that it was an unfair thing to do.

I am concerned about your well-being.

Please don’t shut me out.

_[this message could not be sent]_

 

 _4/21,_ _23:20_ _:_ _YOU_ _said…_

Jason?

_[this message could not be sent]_

 

~

 

_4/21, 23:05: BARBARA said…_

Nice going, B. Jason’s cut me off as well.

We’re down to Dick.

Not a sentence I thought I’d say this evening.

 

_4/21, 23:06: YOU said…_

Dear Barbara,

This is Bruce. What did he say?

 

_4/21, 23:08: BARBARA said…_

Nothing I want to repeat in polite conversation. The gist seemed to be that he wants you to back off a little.

Maybe you should?

 

_4/21, 23:09: YOU said…_

You’ve been talking to Dick again.

 

_4/21, 23:10: BARBARA said…_

Of course I’ve been talking to Dick. We’re worried about you.

It’s only been three months since everything happened.

You both need time to heal.

 

_4/21, 23:13: YOU said…_

I have had no communication with Jason since the night of the explosion. I stood by as he established his own information network and defined his jurisdiction. In the meantime, he has dedicated himself completely to enforcing vigilante justice and dismantled a total of nine criminal organisations, including a sizable proportion of the city’s drug dealing and arms trafficking syndicates.

His raids invariably have no survivors.

 

_4/21, 23:15: BARBARA said…_

Yes, you’ve done such a great job at staying away that you know exactly what he’s been doing since the day he came back.

Pull the other one, Bruce.

Obsessively watching from a distance is just invasive as constant direct contact, you know. Just in a different way.

 

_4/21, 23:18: YOU said…_

I’m perfectly fine.

Every day I do nothing, more people die.

Do you expect me to give up on him?

 

_4/21, 23:20: BARBARA said…_

Don’t put words in my mouth, you know that’s not what I meant.

Look at it from his perspective: he crawled out of his grave. You had Tim. He had nobody.

Of course he thought you’d replaced him.

 

_4/21, 23:22: YOU said…_

I am aware of the circumstances of his resurrection, Barbara.

I do not need reminding.

Has he told you this?

 

_4/21, 23:23: BARBARA said…_

Isn’t it obvious?

He’s not Robin anymore. He won’t be your sidekick again.

 

_4/21, 23:30: YOU said…_

I know.

 

_4/21, 23:32: BARBARA said…_

Did you seriously call him your son???

Tell me you weren’t that emotionally dense.

Actually, never mind.

Forgot who I was talking to for a second.

 

_4/21, 23:34: YOU said…_

He is my son.

There are legally binding certificates of adoption signed by us both.

Is he talking to you?

 

_4/21, 23:36: BARBARA said…_

Jesus, Bruce. Even I can see it’s not that simple.

He’s talking to Dick, Dick’s talking to me, I’m talking to you.

I wasn’t this much of a teenager when I was a teenager.

 

~

 

_4/21, 22:59: [UNKNOWN] said…_

grayson if i find out you’re the one who gave bruce my number i’ll break your spine in so many places it’ll make what bane did to batman in that movie look like a swedish fucking massage

  

_4/21, 23:02: YOU said…_

whoa jay, calm down

not guilty

what’s up?

                          

_4/21, 23:03: JAY???? said…_

yeah? because last time i checked you were the only person who:

a) is bruce wayne’s adopted son and

b) knows my old number

so forgive me if i call bullshit

 

_4/21, 23:04: YOU said…_

at least i’m assuming it’s jay. from, you know, certain word choices.

did you get a new phone?

for the last time: i’ve got no idea what’s going on. clue me in?

 

_4/21, 23:06: JAY said…_

never mind, it was barbara

 

_4/21, 23:07: JAY said…_

took a brick to the old one

how the fuck did bruce find me

 

_4/21, 23:10: YOU said…_

barbara just texted me

i love you jay but you can’t talk to my girlfriend like that.

 

_4/21, 23:18: JAY said…_

i know

i’m sorry

everything’s just so fucked up

 

_4/21, 23:21: YOU said…_

ok

tell me what happened.

 

_4/21, 23:24: JAY said…_

not much really

b texted me out of the blue halfway through patrol, saying he wants to talk.

i told him to fuck off and smashed up my phone.

the pieces are in a trashcan downtown

 

_4/21, 23:25: JAY said…_

he called me his son, dick

how the fuck am i supposed to deal with that

 

_4/21, 23:27: YOU said…_

oh god

do you want to swing by?

 

_4/21, 23:30: JAY said…_

aren’t you busy?

 

_4/21, 23:33: YOU said…_

i can take a break. tonight’s a quiet night.

besides, that’s what family’s for :P

you should say sorry to barb though

she loves you too

 

_4/21, 23:36: JAY said…_

i know

 

_4/21, 23:44: YOU said…_

window’s open

 

_4/21, 23:47: JAY said_

there in five 

 

~ 

 

_4/22, 00:27: BARBARA said…_

Jason just called me. He apologised.

I can’t help you with this anymore.

 

_4/22, 00:35: YOU said…_

Barbara, please. 

 

_4/22, 00:38: BARBARA said…_

You’re not the only one trying to rebuild his faith in people.

I’m sorry, Bruce, but this is on you.

Remember what I said.

  

~

 

_5/31, 16:08: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I’m writing to inform you that most of your boyhood possessions are still in the attic of the Manor.

If you ever want to collect any of them, let me know.

If not, that is also fine.

 

~

 

_7/8, 11:18: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I hope you are feeling better today.

 

**~**

_8/16, 10:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Happy birthday.

I assumed you would be unhappy if I were to learn your home address. Consider my lack of a card as a sign of respect for your decisions.

If you want it, there’s a celebration cake waiting for you at the Patisserie on Park Lane. Triple chocolate, of course. Just give your name at the desk.

 

~

_10/19, 13:04: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Dick and Barbara are organising a movie night of Surrealist German comedy on Sunday.

I remember that German was your favourite language at school. If you would like to attend, it begins at seven.

 

~

 

_12/24, 17:43: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I am currently helping Alfred to prepare a Christmas meal at the Manor tomorrow for all of us. I know Dick has already invited you, but I wanted to ask you in person. Well, not exactly in person. You understand my meaning.

Your attendance would mean a great deal to me.

 

~ 

 

_1/2, 11:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Dick has passed on what you said and I will not attempt to contact you again.

As I understand it you told him my messages were requests for information about cases you were working, and that I should keep my ‘pointy [profanity] Bat-nose’ out of your professional affairs.

I didn't correct him. I couldn’t help but wonder why you lied.

If you should ever wish to resume contact, you have my details.

B.

 

~

 

_1/2, 16:23: BARBARA said…_

You’re doing the right thing. Space and time.

 

_1/2, 16:25: YOU said…_

I hope so.

You’re sure he has the correct details? The new number?

 

_1/2, 16:30: BARBARA said…_

Jason doesn’t hate you, Bruce.

He’s lost and confused and trying to figure out who he is now the dust has settled.

He’ll call when he’s ready.

 

_1/2, 17:17: YOU said…_

My greatest concern is saying the wrong thing and driving him away.

But what if there are no right answers?

 

_1/2, 17:18: BARBARA said…_

OK, that’s it.

Tell Alfred not to cook tonight, we’re bringing takeout.

 

~

 

_1/2, 17:23: BABS said…_

EMERGENCY Bruce is MOPING in my INBOX (see attached for definitive proof the man is human)

 

_1/2, 17:25: YOU said…_

lol

i’ve made batman laugh before, i know he’s human.

_1/2, 17:28: BABS said…_

I can't believe I’m living with a man who says ‘lol’ unironically.

I love you.

You’re sure that wasn’t a glitch in his software?

 

_1/2, 17:33: YOU said…_

love you too

fine, i‘ve seen him cry before.

 

_1/2, 17:34: BABS said…_

Me too. We were all at the funeral.

 

_1/2, 17:39: YOU said…_

do you think jason will even hold on to that number?

i wrote it down on a tiny scrap of paper

it’s highly flammable

 

_1/2, 17:42: BABS said…_

Honestly? No clue.

 

_1/2, 18:03: BABS said…_

Just endured the shame of ordering pizza for Bruce.

Olives AND pineapple. I thought you were kidding the first time you told me that.

 

_1/2, 18:07: YOU said…_

no it’s true

it’s all the toppings i hated when i was a kid

bruce chose them on purpose so i’d stop stealing his pizza

 

_1/2, 18:09: YOU said…_

and then, because it’s bruce, it never changed.

 

_1/2, 18:13: BABS said…_

Why does none of that surprise me.

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alfred's baking (almost) saves the day.

 

_11/27, 23:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

b,

i need your case files on those murders in the west end district

i think i’ve found a link

 

_11/27, 23:11: YOU said…._

This is Bruce Wayne. I have no idea what you are talking about.

If you are a member of the press, please delete any and all correspondence or personal information pertaining to myself or my family before I contact my lawyers.

Yours, B. Wayne.

 

_11/27, 23:14: [UNKNOWN] said…_

awww, i’m heartbroken

after all those sad little messages begging me to keep in touch

which i deleted, obviously.

it’s jason.

files?

 

_11/27, 23:15: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. It is very nice to hear from you.

The case-files are on the computer, would you like me to email them over?

 

_11/27, 23:18: JASON said…_

Dear Bruce,

This is Jason.

the fuck is wrong with your texting style

you make eddie nygma look sloppy with his grammar

i’m amazed dick hasn't introduced you to the wonderful world of emojis

 

_11/27, 23:19: JASON said…_

and my place can barely supply enough power to keep a light bulb going, let alone a steady internet connection

you got paper copies?

 

_11/27, 23:21: YOU said…_

dear jason

this is bruce

is this really a road you want to go down

 

_11/27, 23:22: YOU said…_

Jason,

I can get paper copies of the files, if that’s easier for you.

When’s the best time for you to collect them?

 

_11/27, 23:24: JASON said…_

nice try.

there’s a bench in the middle of memorial park, facing the lake

get alfred to leave it there tomorrow afternoon, i’ll swing by and pick it up

_11/27, 23:25: JASON said…_

and don’t think i didn’t notice that

did the replacement finally teach you sarcasm?

 

_11/27, 23:29: YOU said…_

Tim was a huge fan of yours. He’d like to meet you one day.

And he was never your replacement. Just as you were never Dick’s.

 

_11/27, 23:35: JASON said…_

HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

sorry i couldn’t help myself

that was the most incredible display of complete bullshit i’ve ever witnessed

of course i was his damn replacement how stupid do you think i am

i’ve had that fact shoved in my face every day since i was twelve years old

 

_11/27, 23:36: YOU said…_

Jason, please listen to me.

That is simply not true.

 

_11/27, 23:43: JASON said…_

oh no, what happened to dear-jason-this-is-bruce?

here’s how it’s going to be: like it or not, we both operate inside this city and we fight the same criminals.

that means a basic working relationship is going to be in both our best interests. call it mutually beneficial vigilantism.

i don’t want to be your sidekick or your son or any of that shit. just, if you have information then pass it on. i’ll do the same.

we catch the bad guys more quickly. gotham gets de-shitholed. we all live happily ever after and stay the fuck out of each other’s personal lives.

 

_11/27, 23:45: JASON said…_

and we don’t talk about before. ever. the second you even try i’ll cut you off and you can go back to sending me long tragic texts i delete without opening.

deal?

 

_11/27, 23:46: YOU said…_

I have one condition.

You know what it is.

 

_11/27, 23:46: JASON said…_

are you kidding me

you are such a wet bat-blanket

 

_11/27, 23:47: YOU said…_

Jason.

 

_11/27, 23:49: JASON said…_

where’s the profit for me in not killing

because the warm fuzzy glow of the moral high ground isn’t compensation.

 

_11/27, 23:51: YOU said…_

Take it or leave it.

 

_11/27, 23:56: JASON said…_

the second you’re not useful to me, we’re done.

and only on collaborative cases.

 

_11/27, 23:58: YOU said…_

The files will be in place at half one tomorrow afternoon.

I’m curious. If you didn’t read those messages, how are you aware of their length or content?

 

_11/27, 23:59: JASON said…_

don’t test me, bruce.

 

~

 

_11/28, 16:40: JASON said…_

b: if you could pass on to alfred that those cookies he left on top of the case files in the park?

were AMAZING oh my god

i’d forgotten how good his baking was

but yeah i don’t have his number otherwise i’d be talking to him

so if you could let him know i said thanks

that’d be good.

 

  _11/28, 16:47: YOU said…_

Dear Jason:

This is Bruce. You can reach Alfred at [number] or alternatively [number] during the daytime.

Is it OK to pass your contact details on to him?

 

  _11/28, 16:52: JASON said…_

who are you and what have you done with bruce wayne

did you just consider my personal boundaries and take them into account before making a decision

yeah that’s fine

  

~

 

_11/28, 17:04: YOU said…_

alfie, it’s jason

seriously, has bruce had a brain transplant i don’t know about

i mean the guy’s still a prick

but marginally less of a prick than i remember him being

 

_11/28, 17:07: YOU said…_

like has he been lobotomised in my absence

or have you replaced him with a slightly-less-prickish clone

does he have a long-lost twin brother

did you hypnotise him

i’m open to a great many possibilities

if you’ve hypnotised him pleeease tell me his buzzword

i died, i earned this

 

_11/28, 17:09: YOU said…_

alfie?

good old bruce, giving me a wrong number

if you’re reading this, i just wanted to say the cookies were great

 

_11/28, 18:27: ALFRED said…_

Master Jason,

It is wonderful to hear from you, although I would be grateful if you were to mind your language with regards to Master Bruce.

Capitalisation is a lost cause among former Robins, it would seem.

The cookies were the very least I could do.

As for your query, your communication with Master Bruce means a great deal to him. I believe he is doing everything in his power not to jeopardise it.

A.P.

 

_11/28, 18:33: YOU said…_

damn

i almost would’ve preferred the lobotomy

 

_11/28, 18:34: YOU said…_

lower case is a way of life i’m afraid, alfie

 

_11/28, 18:34: YOU said…_

i’m an artist

 

_11/28, 18:35: ALFRED said…_

Of course, Master Jason.

 

~

_11/30, 12:34: JASON said…_

i have an urgent question bruce

 

_11/30, 12:36: JASON said…_

what the fuck is german surrealist comedy and how is it a functioning cinematic genre

 

_11/30, 12:39: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I honestly have no idea.

Dick got bored after ten minutes and started throwing popcorn at me, so Tim put on ‘Ghostbusters’.

I understood very little of the ten minutes I did watch.

_11/30, 12:41: JASON said…_

i know This Is Bruce.

i texted YOU.

_11/30, 12:45: JASON said…_

wow, even your movie nights are dysfunctional.

good thing i wasn’t there.

 

_11/30, 12:53: YOU said…_

We are planning to watch a thirty-episode Swedish ghost story over the course of next week, if you’d like to join us.

 

_11/30, 13:06: JASON said…_

i can't, i’m definitely busy at any time you suggest.

 

_11/30, 13:13: YOU said…_

How unfortunate.

 

~

 

_12/4, 17:57: [UNKNOWN] said…_

J,

You know who this is. I assume this will reach your new number? 

I will keep details sparse in the interests of security, but I would be grateful if you could send me your notes from yesterday’s surveillance.

I’ve spoken to Gordon and the West End operation is going ahead tonight as planned.

 

_12/4, 20:08: YOU said…_

SHIT i was working and just got on my break

that’s a really bad idea bruce

are you there

 

_12/4, 20:16: YOU said…_

shit

 

(call failed: _[UNKNOWN])_

 

(call failed: _[UNKNOWN]_ )

 

(call failed: _BRUCE_ )

 

_12/4, 20:24: YOU said…_

BRUCE, ANSWER YOUR BAT-PHONE.

 

_12/4, 20:31: BRUCE said…_

Hello?

 

_12/4, 20:32: YOU said…_

This is not Bruce.

 

_12/4, 20:33: BRUCE said…_

No, this is Tim.

 

_12/4, 20:35: BRUCE said…_

Dick? Why are you acting weird?

 

_12/4, 20:39: BRUCE said…_

Who is this?

 

_12/4, 20:42: YOU said…_

this isn’t dick. my name doesn’t matter.

i’ve got some information for bruce, i need to talk to him.

 

_12/4, 20:45: BRUCE said…_

He’s not here, we just finished training and he’s got work to do before dinner.

So your name doesn’t matter but you know who Bruce is?

 

_12/4, 20:47: YOU said…_

everyone on the planet knows who bruce wayne is.

go find him and give back his damn phone.

 

_12/4, 20:49: BRUCE said…_

I’m not doing anything until you stop being facetious.

_12/4, 20:52: YOU said…_

wow, what an impressive polysyllabic vocabulary.

how are you even on his phone anyway? the thing’s unhackable.

 

_12/4, 20:54: BRUCE said…_

He’s expecting a call from his company and authorised me to speak on his behalf.

Not that it’s any of your business.

Who are you??

 

_12/4, 20:55: YOU said…_

fuck this, i’m calling alfred.

**~**

_12/4, 21:03: ALFRED said…_

I have passed your information along to Master Bruce. He says thank you.

The operation has been adjusted as you suggested.

Are you planning to be present at the arrest?

_12/4, 21:04: YOU said…_

who knows me and bruce are in touch?

 

_12/4, 21:07: ALFRED said…_

Good evening to you too.

Excluding myself and Master Bruce? No one, I believe.

 

_12/4, 21:09: YOU said…_

sorry alfred. good evening.

why not?

is he embarrassed?

 

_12/4, 21:13: ALFRED said…_

Thank you.

Not at all, Master Jason.

I believe he is unwilling to share any information relating to your current interactions without your permission.

If you did choose to inform the rest of your family of your new alliance, you would have his full support.

 

_12/4, 21:23: YOU said…_

no thanks, i’m good for now

i’d better get back to work. talk soon alfie

 

~

 

_12/5, 15:08: BRUCE said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Thank you for the information you sent me yesterday evening.

I am pleased that our ‘mutually beneficial vigilantism’ compromise is bearing fruit.

I am curious as to why you allowed me to make the arrest. I thought the culprit operated in your territory?

 

_12/5, 15:13: YOU said…_

well the vigilantism isn’t very ‘mutually beneficial’ if you’re sat on your bat-butt all night

did the guy say anything about karoselle?

ok that’s it – if i add you as a contact, will you stop introducing yourself at the start of all your messages?

it’s a tiny bit annoying

and by a tiny bit i mean really fucking annoying

how does dick live with you

 

_[the contact name has been changed to: THIS-IS-BRUCE]_

 

_12/5, 15:15: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I’ll consider it.

He did. Your theory was correct: there seems to be a web of criminality spanning the entire city. Karoselle is the spider.

Dick doesn’t live with me anymore. He and Barbara currently share an apartment in Midtown.

 

_12/5, 15:19: YOU said…_

knew it. does that make me the world’s greatest detective now?

b, i’m fully aware that dick hasn’t lived in the same house as you since before i wore the green and yellow

it was a metaphor. like, how does he put up with you and your associated batshit

i still can’t believe he hasn't brainwashed you into using smilies

 

_12/5, 15:20: YOU said…_

you know there’s a tiny angry batman right?

they added it recently. gotham exclusive

looks just like you if you squint

 

_12/5, 15:21: YOU said…_

apparently it’s being used as an alternative for ‘oh god’ which is concerning

you’re a bat-deity now

 

_12/5, 15:22: YOU said…_

there’s a robin version as well

people use that one when they leave their sidekicks to die in warehouses.

 

_12/5, 15:23: YOU said…_

just kidding

but not really

 

_12/5, 15:29: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

Do you really think I left you?

 

_12/5, 15:33: YOU said…_

i was alone. so it doesn’t matter where you were or what you did.

 

_12/5, 15:40: YOU said…_

i was still alone.

 

_12/5, 15:47: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

I tried to save you, but I failed.

I’m sorry.

 

_12/5, 15:48: YOU said…_

here lies bruce wayne

cause of death: drowned in self-pity.

i hate to break it to you, but even if you somehow fix gotham your parents aren't coming back

so how about you stop obsessing over two deaths that weren’t your fault before you get someone else killed.

 

_12/5, 15:48: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

As opposed to obsessing over my own death?

Maybe I’m not the only one who needs to let go of the past.

 

_12/5, 15:49: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

I didn’t mean that.

 

_12/5, 16:10: THIS-IS-BRUCE said…_

Jason, I didn’t mean it.

 

_12/5, 16:57: YOU said…_

thanks for finally being honest with me, bruce.

you have no idea how right you are.

 

_[THIS-IS-BRUCE is typing]_

 

_[contact blocked: THIS-IS-BRUCE]_


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce Wayne is mysteriously absent from a high-profile charity gala.

 

_12/6, 12:34: BARBARA said…_

One case, Bruce. ONE.

 

_12/6, 12:50: BARBARA said…_

At least he hasn’t cut off the rest of us. Small mercies.

As a personal favor, could you tell us in future when you and Jason decide to talk? Because it’s Dick and me who are left to deal with the fallout when you inevitably screw up.

 

_12/6, 13:57: BARBARA said…_

What on earth did you say to him?? He’s furious.

 

_12/6, 15:21: BARBARA said…_

Bruce?

 

~

 

_12/5, 17:15: DICK said…_

b,

want to explain why jay just sent me a message with twenty-six different variations of ‘fuck’ in it?

the only other word was ‘bruce’, so i’m guessing you’ve got answers.

 

_12/7, 21:15: DICK said…_

you know he still won't tell us what you said?

you can't ignore this forever.

 

_12/8, 06:23: DICK said…_

_< attachment: GCN NEWS – SHOCK AT WAYNE TOWER VANDALISM! CEO’S OFFICE LEFT…>_

you see? jay agrees.

 

~

 

_12/30, 16:42: [UNKNOWN] said…_

To: Mr. Bruce Wayne,

Thank you for registering this number with the Gotham Museum of Science. You will receive your personalised electronic wristband in the next three days.

If your wristband has not arrived 24 hours before your event is scheduled to begin, please call [number].

On behalf of the Gotham Museum of Science, we wish you an enjoyable and educational evening.

 

~

 

_1/4, 08:14: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Mr Wayne,

Please forgive the museum for loaning me your details. Benefactor’s privilege.

I’m merely writing to pass on my sincere appreciation that you and your family decided to attend my little gathering.

Judging from all I’ve heard, you are a truly remarkable individual. I look forward to meeting you in person.

G. K.

 

~

 

_2/4, 12:11: TIM said…_

Hi Bruce,

It’s Tim. Class broke up early today, so I got us coffee and sandwiches from Albini’s.

Are you free for lunch?

 

_2/4, 12:13: YOU said…_

Dear Tim,

This is Bruce. Yes. Thank you.

I’m working out of Lucius’s office – they’ve put back the completion date on the penthouse refurbishment again. Tamara has the security key behind the front desk.

 

~

 

_2/4, 21:07: YOU said…_

barb have you heard from bruce

we were meant to meet up before the karoselle gallery opens and he’s not here

_2/4, 21:09: BABS said…_

It looks like his tracker has malfunctioned.

Me and Dad are just pulling up at the museum.

Maybe he’s just running late?

 

_2/4, 21:11: YOU said…_

bruce???????

he should’ve been here before the doors opened, schmoozing and pretending to drink champagne.

the paparazzi got suspicious an hour ago

 

_2/4, 21:12: BABS said…_

I’ll try again.

I’ll copy Jason in too, maybe he knows where Bruce is.

Or maybe he’s responsible for his absence.

 

_BARBARA started a group chat._

 

_BARBARA added BRUCE to the conversation._

_BARBARA added JASON to the conversation._

 

_BARBARA added ALFRED to the conversation._

 

_2/4, 21:13: YOU said…_

hate to say it but i was thinking that too.

even if we’re wrong, do you think it’s smart telling him all this?

if bruce really is in trouble jay would probably finish him off

 

_2/4, 21:13: YOU said…_

hi jay if you’re reading this

 

_2/4, 21:14: ALFRED said…_

I am afraid I have no knowledge of Master Bruce’s current whereabouts; however, I can confirm that he left the Manor with his usual punctuality almost two hours ago.

 

_2/4, 21:17: YOU said…_

fuck

sorry alfred

ok i’m conforming to the dress code so the fast way’s not an option.

his car’s parked outside. i’ll have to borrow it

 

_2/4, 21:18: ALFRED said…_

Master Grayson,

I understand the urgency of the situation yet, given your record of driving in stressful circumstances, I am not convinced that this is the wisest course of action.

Please consider that the vehicle in question is Master Bruce’s favourite Lamborghini.

 

_2/4, 21:19: YOU said…_

don’t worry alfred, after i’ve saved his life he can buy ten more to replace it

 

_2/4, 21:21: BABS said…_

I’m sending you a route I’ve calculated based on his last known location and the length of time he’s been off the grid

It’s a huge area, but I can't narrow it down from here.

 

_2/4, 21:26: JAY said…_

he’s with me

someone stabbed him

_2/4, 21:26: JAY said…_

he’s lost a lot of blood

 

_2/4, 21:27: JAY said…_

could really do with a medical professional of some kind

anybody?

 

_2/4, 21:27: JAY said…_

yeah i get it, you’re all stunned.

i’m helping bruce. someone get out the party balloons.

seriously

doctor

now

 

_2/4, 21:27: YOU said…_

ok jay

good job

i’ll bring the car around and meet you at the hospital. babs?

 

_2/4, 21:27: BABS said…_

On it.

 

_YOU added TIM to the conversation._

 

_2/4, 21:29: YOU said…_

tim?

 

_2/4, 21:29: TIM said…_

I’m stood opposite the museum but Bruce’s signal was cut. I don’t have an exact location.

 

_2/4, 21:30: JAY said…_

wait what’s he doing here

dick what the fuck

you’re not invited to my moment of selfless heroism, replacement

 

_2/4, 21:30: YOU said…_

seriously jay

now??

 

_2/4, 21:30: TIM said…_

I know you don’t like me Jason but that’s really not my priority right now. Where is Bruce?

 

_2/4, 21:31: JAY said…_

not sure how much more clearly i can say this

unless you want to double the number of people currently bleeding to death in this alley, back the hell off.

 

_2/4, 21:31: TIM said…_

No way.

He’s my dad too.

Now give me the goddamn address so we can save his life.

 

_2/4, 21:32: YOU said…_

well it’s been nice knowing you tim

you’ll be missed

 

_2/4, 21:32: TIM said…_

Jason?

Please. Where are you?

 

_2/4, 21:35: JAY said…_

just off carnegie, the second alleyway after the trees start

about halfway down

you know it?

 

_2/4, 21:35: TIM said…_

I know it.

Two minutes.

Thank you.

 

_2/4, 21:36: JAY said…_

yeah, sure

somebody just get me a fucking ambulance

  

~

 

_2/5, 02:28: JAY said…_

any updates

 

_2/5, 02:33: YOU said…_

not yet, he’s still in surgery

as soon as we hear something, you’ll know.

 

_2/5, 02:35: YOU said…_

what are you still doing here?

i thought you and bruce hated each other. massive fight, remember?

 

_2/5, 02:38: JAY said…_

i left three hours ago and i don’t care.

any concern i have is very professional and very selfish.

if batman dies, my credibility on the street drops.

 

_2/5, 02:39: YOU said…_

jay i can literally see you smoking outside

 

_2/5, 02:39: YOU said…_

and now you’ve ducked behind that giant leafy potted plant, i still see you.

where’s your jacket?? you must be freezing, come sit with us in the waiting room

 

_2/5, 02:40: YOU said…_

there’s alfred-approved tea? they do the real stuff here, with bags and kettles

gotta love bruce and his multi-million-dollar health plan

 

_2/5, 02:43: JAY said…_

now’s not a great time to introduce me to tuxedo drake and his trust fund

i need to go on patrol anyway. if none of us are out on the night bruce wayne got ‘mugged’ it’ll look suspicious.

want me to cover the old route?

 

_2/5, 02:47: YOU said…_

depends. how murdery are you feeling?

 

_2/5, 02:48: JAY said…_

ha. one time offer.

and it’s to help out you and barb, not them.

 

_2/5, 02:50: YOU said…_

thanks jay.

i’ll call you if anything changes.

 

_2/5, 02:55: JAY said…_

fine

 

~

 

_2/7, 13:30: YOU said…_

ok i’m about to say something and i need you to tell me i’m crazy

 

_2/7, 13:32: BABS said…_

What happened to Bruce wasn’t your fault. There’s no way you could have known what was happening.

You need to sleep. Or eat something. Preferably both.

 

_2/7, 13:33: YOU said…_

nah it’s not that

i really really really don’t want to be the one to say this but it keeps messing with my head

 

_2/7, 13:34: YOU said…_

but does the idea of jason just ‘finding’ bruce bleeding out from a knife wound, a couple months after the worst argument they’ve had in years seem… a little convenient to you?

 

_2/7, 13:40: BABS said…_

Maybe.

 

_2/7, 13:41: YOU said…_

you were meant to call me crazy, babs

 

_2/7, 13:43: BABS said…_

Jason had no way of knowing where Bruce was. He can't access our systems and Bruce was offline.

 

_2/7, 13:44: BABS said…_

…But he could have hacked in when he vandalised Bruce’s office. Or installed his own software.

 

_2/7, 13:45: YOU said…_

and bruce had no defensive wounds. BATMAN had no defensive wounds.

(you’ve encrypted this conversation, right?)

 

_2/7, 13:46: BABS said…_

Luckily for you, yes.

 

_2/7, 13:49: YOU said…_

BATMAN HAD NO DEFENSIVE WOUNDS.

the only way i can see that happening? either he was in total shock, or he was attacked by someone he didn’t want to fight. jay makes sense for both.

i don’t think he would deliberately hurt bruce… but what if he just went crazy for a split second and immediately regretted it? and then called us for help?

we can’t eliminate him.

_2/7, 13:52: BABS said…_

Have you spoken to anyone else about this?

 

_2/7, 13:57: YOU said…_

tim, in the five minutes between him leaving bruce’s room and me arriving to keep watch.

he says no, apparently jay was shaken up pretty bad when he found him in that alley. he’d used his jacket to try and stop the bleeding and his hands were just red up to the wrist. didn’t say a word the whole time and ran as soon as he heard sirens

 

_2/7, 13:58: YOU said…_

he said jay’s hands were shaking so much he couldn’t figure out how he’d managed to type.

he wasn't sure how he’d react to meeting jay at last, but he just felt sorry for him.

 

_2/7, 13:59: BABS said…_

God, I hope he didn’t say that in front of Jason.

 

_2/7, 13:59: YOU said…_

which is exactly what i told him. he got pretty mad, which is not like tim

this whole thing’s been tough on him, it’s not his fault.

 

_2/7, 14:01: BABS said…_

It’s been tough on all of you.

I hope you’re wrong about this.

 

_2/7, 14:03: YOU said…_

me too

 

~

 

_2/7, 17:08: ALFRED said…_

Master Jason,

I’ve just spoken with Master Timothy.

 

_2/7, 17:09: YOU said…_

ugh

 

_2/7, 17:12: ALFRED said…_

I would advise you to speak with your brother and Miss Gordon as a matter of urgency.

Apparently, they are investigating your potential involvement in this attack on Master Bruce. You should give them your version of events so they can rule you out.

_2/7, 17:13: YOU said…_

yeah, i thought they’d do this

it’s fine. i’d suspect me too.

 

_2/7, 17:16: ALFRED said…_

Master Jason, I want you to know that I am certain you would never be capable of such a crime. And I am sure the evidence, once the rest of the family has gathered it, will exonerate you entirely.

Please do not take offence at their suspicion. They are simply crossing off names.

 

_2/7, 17:32: YOU said…_

sorry alfie. maybe you don’t know me so well anymore.

tell the others to talk to bruce when he wakes up.

he’ll explain everything.

 

~

_2/8, 22:47: BABS said…_

It’s good news.

I’m running a blood sample through the Batcave med-bay. It’s fifty-six percent complete and so far it’s tested positive for five separate types of tranquiliser. Three of them are banned in this country.

When Tim went to sit with Bruce this morning, he noticed a healing injection site just above the elbow on his right arm. He checked with the doctors – nothing to do with them. My guess is that someone who didn’t want to take any chances stuck Bruce with a needle in the parking lot as he walked by.

But there’s no way Jason could have smuggled that stuff into Gotham, and his contacts aren’t high-ranking enough to have access to it. He’s innocent.

 

_2/8, 22:59: YOU said…_

thank god.

 

~

 

_2/10, 14:16: BRUCE said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce.

Thank you for saving my life.

How did you find me?

 

_2/10, 15:30: YOU said…_

whoa slow down there with the emotional proclamations of gratitude i don’t think my heart can take it

karoselle installed remote location tracking software in your i.d. wristband. i hijacked the transmission and reversed the signal to find you.

 

_2/10, 15:31: YOU said…_

and it’s good. let’s never talk about it again.

 

_2/10, 15:33: BRUCE said…_

Jason,

If Grade Three blood loss had continued at a steady rate it is highly likely I would have gone into hypovolemic shock, the consequences of which I almost certainly would not have survived.

I am aware that I owe you my life.

 

_2/10, 15:36: YOU said…_

bruce. if the irony of this situation hasn't hit you like a crowbar to the base of the skull then honestly i give up on you

it’s fine. really.

don’t make me regret it.

 

_2/10, 15:39: BRUCE said…_

If there’s any way I can repay you, please just name it.

 

_2/10, 15:41: YOU said…_

it’s official

i’m regretting it

please stop talking

 

_2/10, 16:28: BRUCE said…_

About what I said before.

I spoke without thinking. I apologise sincerely.

 

_2/10, 16:52: YOU said…_

yeah, you were way out of line

all the same, i didn’t exactly help by bringing up the Parents. and the Guilt.

and then everything got escalated by the Repressed Trauma.

let’s call it not quite even because, in case you forgot, i did just save your life.

 

_2/10, 17:04: BRUCE said…_

Somehow, I doubt you’ll ever let me forget that.

Not quite even it is.

 

~

 

_2/11, 10:33: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Tim Drake. I know you said this number was for emergencies only, on pain of death, but I wanted to say thanks for letting me help the other night. That’s all.

I know Bruce appreciates it too.

If you want to see him in the hospital, I can get you a visitor’s pass.

 

_2/11, 10:35: YOU said…_

oh god you two have the same message format

is it contagious or are you actually related

neither would surprise me

and it’s good. bruce has already expressed his awkward gratitude via text.

 

_2/11, 10:36: YOU said…_

as for you and me, we can go back to having no communication whatsoever

that was a great time

i see no reason why it should come to an end

 

_2/11, 10:38: [UNKNOWN] said…_

If that’s what you want.

It’s called good manners. I didn't feel like you and I knew each other well enough for informality.

Bruce has been in touch? He’s still in hospital, he shouldn’t have his phone yet.

 

_2/11, 10:41: YOU said…_

it really is.

yeah, he’s been texting me non-stop lately. it’s actually becoming a problem.

has he not spoken to you? how strange.

guess i’m higher up the robin pecking order than i thought.

while we’re here chatting, i’m curious: is the blatant favouritism towards dick (pun intended) still there, or has it mellowed a little over time?

 

_2/11, 10:42: [UNKNOWN] said…_

For someone who claims to despise Bruce, your sense of self-worth sure seems to be grounded in his good opinion of you.

 

_2/11, 10:46: YOU said…_

dick’s still the golden child then.

thanks for the insight.

and i died on the job. my time as boy wonder gets the nostalgic glow of fond memories and crippling guilt.

so where does that leave you, replacement?

have a good long think about that before you go to sleep tonight.

 

_2/11, 10:48: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I’ll be on patrol all night, unfortunately. Sorry to disappoint. Busy life being Robin.

What happened to the golden age of no communication?

Or did you decide childish point-scoring was more important?

                                                                      

_2/11, 10:49: YOU said…_

you’re just pissed because you know i’m right

maybe nostalgia’s not so stupid after all

 

_2/11, 10:50: [UNKNOWN] said…_

You call it nostalgia, I call it a dusty glass case in the Batcave. I know which one I’d prefer.

 

_2/11, 10:50: YOU said…_

glass case? what the fuck?

what glass case?

 

_2/11, 10:51: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Oh

Forget it, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.

It’s for Bruce to tell you.

 

_2/11, 10:51: YOU said…_

don’t try to dodge this, replacement.

 

_2/11, 10:53: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Seriously, I think you should ask Bruce.

 

_2/11, 10:54: YOU said…_

last chance before you really start to piss me off

what case

 

_2/11, 11:04: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Fine.

Bruce built a memorial for you in the Batcave. It has your old Robin uniform hung inside it and there are a few photographs and mementos from before. He put it where he could see it every day, so he’d never forget.

I assumed he’d have mentioned it by now, or that Dick or Barbara would have. Or that you would have visited or broken in or whatever it is that you do.

I didn't think.

I wouldn’t have thrown it at you like that if I’d known.                                                 

 

_2/11, 11:07: YOU said…_

is it still there

now

 

_2/11, 11:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

As of yesterday night, yeah.

I’m sorry. I thought you knew.

 

_2/11, 11:13: YOU said…_

not your fault

bruce is the one who went and built me a fucking shrine

christ, imagine what dick would get

b would repaint the ceiling of the sistene chapel

 

_2/11, 11:17: [UNKNOWN] said…_

You have no idea what he was like, after you were gone.

He needed someone to keep him sane.

 

_2/11, 11:18: [UNKNOWN] said…_

If he’d carried on the way he was going, he would have killed someone.

I don’t regret being there, even if that means you hate me.

Becoming Robin was the best decision I ever made.

 

_2/11, 11:44: YOU said…_

yeah.

 

_2/11, 11:47: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Dick was saying the other day – are you still interested in completing your high school diploma?

 

_2/11, 11:50: YOU said…_

does anyone in this damn family understand the concept of a secret

it’s something i was thinking about.

i don’t want to be wiping down tables and taking orders for the rest of my life.

can't really use my own name though

i kind of dropped out

 

_2/11, 11:53: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I could set up a profile on an online study group?

No in-person communication. Just send in the essays and there are teachers who’ll grade them.

If they need photos or I.D. or anything more concrete, Barbara could help with that.

 

_2/11, 12:03: YOU said…_

maybe

i don’t need your charity.

or your pity.

 

_2/11, 12:07: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Call it what you want, as long as you get the diploma at the end I really don’t care.

Let me know what you decide.

 

_2/11, 12:09: YOU said…_

ok

thanks

 

_2/11, 12:11: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I should get back to class.

Take care, Jason.

 

_2/11, 12:13: YOU said…_

whatever you say, replacement.

 

_[contact added: TIM]_

 

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason learns the natural consequences of trust.

_2/15, 09:21: ALFRED said…_

Master Bruce,

If that sound is the front door opening, and if you are the one opening it, I will be singularly unimpressed.

 

_2/15, 09:21: YOU said…_

Dear Alfred,

This is Bruce. I am going for a short walk around the garden.

 

_2/15, 09:23: ALFRED said…_

The last time you did that I caught you doing pull-ups from a low-hanging tree branch.

The doctors were very clear. At least three months of recovery, perhaps longer; minimal exercise or exertion of any kind along with regular check-ups at the hospital. You are lucky that your physical condition is such that you should heal far more quickly than most people.

 

_2/15, 09:25: ALFRED said…_

I understand how frustrating this must be for you. There is a selection of books in the library awaiting your perusal, and I noticed that you have not yet completed the crosswords in the morning newspaper. Remember, Master Timothy will be home this evening.

 

_2/15, 09:25: YOU said…_

Dear Alfred,

This is Bruce. I am going for a short walk around the garden.

I will be back in time to help you prepare lunch.

 

~

_2/19, 14:32: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce.

Movie night is scheduled for tonight and, as always, you are welcome to join us.

This week is a South African crime thriller, which is Alfred’s recommendation. He has seen it before and assures us it is excellent.

Same place, same time. I assume you won't be there.

 

_2/19, 14:40: JASON said…_

can’t. studying

 

_2/19, 14:42: YOU said…_

This is Bruce. Studying?

 

_2/19, 14:45: JASON said…_

tim found me a place in an online classroom. i assume he pulled some of those handy i’m-technically-a-wayne strings to get me in without any awkward questions like ‘who are you’ and ‘aren’t you legally dead’

they want to put me on a fast-track based on my preliminary grades. ged’s scheduled for late june

_2/19, 14:47: YOU said…_

Is that too soon?

 

_2/19, 14:47: JASON said…_

wow. fuck you too, bruce

i have learned something in the past few years other than the best ways to punch people. no thanks to you

_2/19, 14:48: YOU said…_

Will you have enough time to revise to the best of your ability? Dick told me how many hours you have to work to afford food and rent. There’s also your night work to consider, along with the necessities of adequate amounts of sleep and rest.

 

_2/19, 14:50: YOU said…_

right. ok

yeah, i’ll be fine.

 

~

 

_2/20, 07:18: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. You would’ve enjoyed the movie. I left a cardboard box with your name on it with Barbara and Dick; it is currently in their apartment. Inside is a selection of text-books which cover the syllabus of the GED in detail and offer additional tips on how to answer the test papers. Before you ask: they are all pre-owned and cost very little to purchase. If you choose not to accept them that is fine, but I would ask that you not destroy them. An alternative is calling [number], which will put you through to a charity that provides free books and resources to high schools in Gotham’s most disadvantaged neighbourhoods. I’m sure they would value the donation.

 

_2/20, 07:25: JASON said…_

bruce: i'm insulted that you think i would ever, in my life, voluntarily destroy a book.

thanks, tell barb i’ll swing by after work.

i’ll call the charity when i’m done

 

_2/20, 07:31: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. You’re welcome.

 

~

_3/3, 10:16: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce.

I am attaching the dossier Barbara has prepared, as requested.

_< attachment: Karoselle, G. R. W. Q.>_

 

_3/3, 13:11: JASON said…_

i hate saying ‘i told you so’

that’s a lie, it’s so freaking satisfying every time.

 

_3/3, 13:34: YOU said…_

Garrison Karoselle: consumer technologies magnate, a generous investor in cultural and charitable organisations. And apparent criminal kingpin.

 

_3/3, 13:35: JASON said…_

i mean

i think i can deduce what the source of his insecurities might be

what does the ‘q’ stand for, i’m asking for a friend

 

_3/3, 13:37: JASON said…_

my guess is he noticed the two of us weren’t co-operating and exploited the gaps in our knowledge

set up a successful criminal network in under a year, completely undetected

bastard

_3/3, 13:40: YOU said…_

He knew to go after me. I am concerned my identity may have been compromised.

Were you wearing the helmet when you found me?

 

_3/3, 13:41: JASON said…_

hood, not helmet. that was your only warning.

no i was dressed like a normal human being.

some of us don’t get invited to fancy galas.

 

_3/3, 13:43: YOU said…_

Of course. The hood.

You weren’t on patrol? Then how did you find me?

 

_3/3, 13:44: JASON said…_

i told you, i found a backdoor in his tech.

do you want to quit interrogating me before you start to sound ungrateful?

 

_3/3, 13:48: YOU said…_

Of course, it may be a simple case of bad luck.

It could have been Bruce Wayne that Karoselle was targeting.

 

_3/3, 13:51: JASON said…_

have you met him? that would explain a lot

maybe he wants to create a power vacuum among gotham’s elite or something. or you said he works in consumer technology, he could be after waynetech

 

_3/3, 14:03: YOU said…_

Jason,

Those are both plausible theories. We could work together on this case, if you wanted.

 

_3/3, 14:08: JASON said…_

hold up have you just invented the world’s first and only bat-cane because last i heard you’re out of the field for at least three months

and there is no ‘we’ here. this is an information exchange. i’m not on any of your systems, you don’t get to know what cases i’m working or where i operate from, we don’t talk about anything outside work. that’s it.

_3/3, 14:12: JASON said…_

thanks for the file on karoselle but this one’s all yours.

we’re not family, bruce. don’t make me tell you again.

 

~

 

_3/12, 05:18: YOU said…_

so

it looks like jay dismantled a dog fighting ring tonight

 

_3/12, 05:22: BABS said…_

And?

 

_3/12, 05:24: YOU said…_

he just sent me this.

 

_3/12, 05:24: YOU said…_

< _attachment: photo – great decision or best decision ev[…] >_

_3/12, 05:25: BABS said…_

OH MY GOD

 

~

_3/12, 19:13: YOU said…_

timmy

you’re a responsible kind of guy

_3/12, 19:17: TIM said…_

I’m scared already.

 

_3/12, 19:19: YOU said…_

considering my current finances, study commitments and the fact i work ten hours a day in a shitty diner, adopting a tiny pitbull terrier puppy is a terrible idea right

_3/12, 19:21: TIM said…_

Were you deliberately leaving out the fact you’re a vigilante who murders people, or did you actually forget?

And yes, obviously.

 

_3/12, 19:23: YOU said…_

because i couldn’t just leave her there, she was the only puppy i found. she’s too young to be vicious and i don’t think her mother made it

so while the cops were dealing with the ringleaders i kinda tucked her into my jacket and snuck away

_3/12, 19:24: TIM said…_

Is she old enough to survive on her own?

 

_3/12, 19:26: YOU said…_

yeah, just. she’s doing fine so far.

but it’s not right for me to take care of her.

_3/12, 19:27: TIM said…_

…I might have a solution.

 

~

_3/14, 14:07: ALFRED said…_

Master Timothy,

There is a batch of your favourite cookies currently cooling on a plate in the kitchen.

They are all for you. Please collect them at your leisure.

_3/14, 14:09: YOU said…_

Seriously????? Thanks, I guess??

Why???

_3/14, 14:12: ALFRED said…_

Consider it repayment for your excellent idea, and a token of my personal gratitude for distracting Master Bruce from his injury.

 

_3/14, 14:14: YOU said…_

It’s fine, I have to live with him too. He was getting a bit much.

You know Jason came by earlier? It’s the first time he’s been to the Manor since, you know, everything. I’ve never seen him and Bruce have a normal human conversation, face to face. It was a little unnerving.

_3/14, 14:14: YOU said…_

Wait.

 

~

_3/14, 14:16: YOU said…_

Jason,

Alfred baked those cookies specially for me.

 

_3/14, 14:34: JASON said…_

did he? that explains why they taste so bad and i didn’t think alfred’s baking could do that

what’s even in these???

i thought they were a welcome-home-jason present even though the visit only lasted ten minutes and that place isn’t home anymore

and, you know. free crockery.

_3/14, 14:35: YOU said…_

They were Kitsilano cookies. And delicious. And MINE.

Awesome. You keep the plate and I’ll tell Alfred who messed up his dinner set.

 

_3/14, 14:37: JASON said…_

fuck good point

i’ll drop it off later

i’d say i’m sorry about the cookies but i’m not

 

_3/14, 14:38: YOU said…_

I’m training Biscuit to attack you on sight.

 

~

_3/14, 21:47: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Thank you for dropping by earlier.

We have been shopping for supplies this afternoon, and it would appear that she is starting to feel at home.

She has been named Biscuit.

 

_3/14, 21:49: JASON said…_

but that’s so

british

 

_3/14, 21:54: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. ‘Biscuit’ is the only word the dog responds to with any consistency and that is due to the promise of immediate food. It seemed easiest to call her Biscuit and train her out of the Pavlovian response in due course.

_3/14, 21:56: YOU said…_

To quote Alfred, her fur is a perfect color match to the classic digestive biscuit which is apparently a staple of the English tea-time tradition.

 

_3/14, 21:57: YOU said…_

Finally, Alfred chose the name. The dog likes the name due to its current association with tasty treats. Therefore, I am happy to call her ‘Biscuit’.

 

_3/14, 22:00: JASON said…_

ok jeez i didn’t need your thesis

and i was serious earlier by the way

if ANYTHING. EVER. happens to that dog

 

_3/14, 22:01: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

Nothing is going to happen to Biscuit. She is perfectly safe with me.

 

_3/14, 22:03: JASON said…_

says the guy who got stabbed three weeks ago

 

~

 

_3/16, 15:37: BAT-DOG said…_

_< attachment: photo – who wore it better? cape and cowl editi[…]>_

dealing out some ‘ruff’ justice!

 

_3/16, 15:38: JAY said…_

YOURE NOT FUNNY DICK

 

~

 

_3/20, 18:04: JASON said…_

hey barb

just a heads-up, there’s been a guy following me for the last couple days.

he’s hanging around the diner a whole lot and not buying anything

he doesn’t match any of the faces in your database. probably just being paranoid.

don’t tell bruce.

 

~

 

_3/21, 13:07: YOU said…_

hang on, jay isn’t helping out on the karoselle case?

 

_3/21, 13:09: BRUCE said…_

No, he was quite insistent. Before you ask, I didn’t say anything wrong unless you count the pronoun ‘we’.

 

_3/21, 13:13: YOU said…_

and you haven’t spoken to him about it?

 

_3/21, 13:14: BRUCE said…_

I haven’t. Further conversation seemed unwelcome.

 

_3/21, 13:15: YOU said…_

can you seriously not think of one reason why jay might want to investigate karoselle without you knowing?

_3/21, 13:21: BRUCE said…_

The most obvious would be that the agreement we made forbids Jason from killing on co-operative cases, which would indicate that he is seeking a more permanent style of revenge for my injury.

That theory is weak, considering Jason’s well-known antipathy towards me, and easily disproven by a cursory glance at GCPD records. Homicides attributed to the Red Hood have fallen to zero for several months now, and I assume he would be unwilling to break that streak.

 

_3/21, 13:22: YOU said…_

…and have you spoken to him about that??

 

_3/21, 13:22: BRUCE said…_

No.

 

_3/21, 13:23: YOU said…_

bruce. are you kidding me

 

~

_3/23, 02:22: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce.

Commissioner Gordon just told me there was an attempted murderer taken into police custody tonight.

In his interrogation he said the Red Hood left him handcuffed to the railings outside GCPD.    

 

_3/23, 02:27: JASON said…_

sure did. and?

 

_3/23, 02:28: YOU said…_

You didn't kill him.

 

_3/23, 02:33: JASON said…_

no, i didn't

that’s not down to you, either.

don’t go congratulating yourself.

 

_3/23, 02:40: JASON said…_

i’ve just been thinking about things.

 

_3/23, 02:41: JASON said…_

i could go right back to normal tomorrow, if i wanted

 

_3/23, 02:43: YOU said…_

I know. I’m proud anyway.

 

_3/23, 05:31: YOU said…_

Jason?

 

~

_3/27, 23:01: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I thought you weren’t investigating the Karoselle case?

 

_3/27, 23:04: JASON said…_

Dear Bruce,

i wasn’t but, as you clearly know, his lieutenants thought it was a good idea to hold a meeting in my neighbourhood. stay out of my business

 

_3/27, 23:06: JASON said…_

is this seriously how you’re coping with being off the streets? discount oracle?

because you’re driving barb insane, and dick says you’re the worst backseat driver

‘why didn’t you check your surroundings before disabling the network’

‘that punch was misaligned’

‘four backflips are three too many.’

 

_3/27, 23:08: YOU said…_

You cannot fight twenty-five armed men in the same room, alone.

 

_3/27, 23:08: JASON said…_

watch me.

 

_3/27, 23:08: YOU said…_

Jason. No.

 

_3/27, 23:10: YOU said…_

Lucius has recently perfected a device which, once activated, remotely causes bullets to jam in the chamber of a firearm when the trigger is pulled. I’ve alerted Robin, and he has five of these devices in his possession.

Nightwing has offered to help out as well.

I understand it’s in your jurisdiction, so I wanted to let you know beforehand.

_3/27, 23:11: JASON said…_

ooooooooh i see what this is

good one, bruce.

i don’t work well with others. just like you.

besides, my reputation would never recover if replacement showed up to save the day

 

_3/27, 23:15: YOU said…_

A long time ago, I convinced myself I could do this work alone. I believed it was the only way to stop myself from losing anyone else.

Tim proved me wrong.

No one knows the true value of a team better than I do, as moral and emotional support.

 

_3/27, 23:15: YOU said…_

As well as literal backup when you’re facing a roomful of angry lieutenants with guns.

_3/27, 23:16: YOU said…_

You have valuable allies, Jason. People who care about you, who are willing to help you and defend you.

All you have to do is let them in.

 

~

_3/30, 20:08: YOU said…_

it’s freezing cold out here bruce

and raining

can someone open the door???

 

_3/30, 20:08: BRUCE said…_

Jason?

I thought you said you were busy?

 

_3/30, 20:09: YOU said…_

what can i say? you had me at ‘poststructuralist russian science fiction epic with paranormal elements’

 

_3/30, 20:09: BRUCE said…_

lol jay we stopped watching that the second tim said he’d never seen mean girls

barb’s gone to get the door btw

we’re trying to trick bruce into eating a ghost pepper, ten dollars says he’ll swallow it whole without blinking

 

_3/30, 20:09: YOU said…_

do you seriously think i’m insane enough to bet against the batman

 

_3/30, 20:10: YOU said…_

because you’re damn right, make it twenty

 

**~**

_4/1, 10:04: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Tim has managed to locate one of Karoselle’s many drop-offs.

They seem to be using a laundromat as a front.

 

_4/1, 10:04: YOU said…_

This is Bruce. Coincidentally, it is quite close to Biscuit’s preferred dog park.

 

_4/1, 10:06: JASON said…_

and you’re telling me this because?

 

_4/1, 10:08: YOU said…_

You mentioned before that my custody of Biscuit is subject to, and I quote, ‘visitation rights’. I’m simply telling you where she is almost every afternoon.

Tim has prepared some notes on those equations you mentioned, so I could pass those on at the same time.

There is a café nearby. It does good coffee. Dick recommends the paninis.

_4/1, 10:15: JASON said…_

you know what

if it shuts you up

fine

we’ll grab a bite and scope the place out

don’t start thinking it’s like old times, because it’s not.

 

_4/1, 10:16: JASON said…_

and definitely bring biscuit

i got her a new ball yesterday

_4/1, 10:18: YOU said…_

Bought or stole?

 

_4/1, 10:19: JASON said…_

got.

and nothing too fancy. or too slow

just a sandwich or something

 

_4/1, 10:21: YOU said…_

Jason,

I understand completely.

How’s the 3rd?

 

~

 

_4/1, 10:16: YOU said…_

Dear Alfred,

This is Bruce.

JASON AGREED TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME.

 

 

_4/1, 10:18: ALFRED said…_

Oh dear lord.

I am already fully aware.

I should have recorded your laughter for posterity. I’m sure it would have settled a longstanding bet between at least two of your children.

 

 

_4/1, 10:27: YOU said…_

:)      :)       :)

 

 

_4/1, 10:28: ALFRED said…_

Master Bruce.

Really.

 

 

_4/1, 10:30: ALFRED said…_

:D    :D

 

~

 

_4/1, 23:09: YOU said…_

has jay checked in with you or barb

it’s been radio silence from him so far

 

_4/1, 23:11: BRUCE said…_

Not yet. He prefers to communicate with Barbara anyway.

 

_YOU started a group chat._

 

_YOU added BABS to the conversation._

_YOU added TIM to the conversation._

_YOU added JAY to the conversation._

 

_4/1, 23:12: YOU said…_

anybody?

 

_4/1, 23:13: TIM said…_

Nothing so far. But he’s not on our systems and his phone’s ringing out.

 

_4/1, 23:13: YOU said…_

did he mention anything about skipping patrol tonight?

 

_4/1, 23:15: BABS said…_

Not to me.

OK, I don’t want to worry anyone but he sent me a message a while back saying he saw someone tailing him. I’ve set up a CCTV alert for the guy but there’s been nothing so far.

 

_4/1, 23:19: YOU said…_

he was in civvies when he found bruce. no hood, no mask

and jay is not the guy you’d pick out of a line-up as most likely to randomly stumble on The Bruce Wayne bleeding out in an alley.

 

_4/1, 23:20: TIM said…_

So Karoselle might have figured it all out? Because Jason saved Bruce’s life?

 

_4/1, 23:20: YOU said…_

maybe

 

_4/1, 23:21: BABS said…_

OK, let’s just ignore the fact that if Tim’s right we’re all dead.

Any ideas where Jason might be?

He might just be really sick and not able to call us or something.

 

_4/1, 23:22: YOU said…_

i mean, i’ve never been to jay’s place

he’s super defensive about it. he visits us, or we meet on neutral ground.

 

_4/1, 23:24: BABS said…_

OK, I’ll keep trying his phone. Tim, Dick, do you want to sweep his regular patrol patterns and see if anything shows up? If you take the green route it should take less than an hour, and then we can regroup and assess.

 

_4/1, 23:27: BRUCE said…_

_< attachment: map reference – Jason’s address>_

Dear all,

This is Bruce. Try there.

 

_4/1, 23:27: YOU said…_

wait what

 

_4/1, 23:27: TIM said…_

Bruce. What did you do.

 

_4/1, 23:27: BABS said…_

Tell me I just hallucinated that message, Bruce, or so help me

 

_4/1, 23:28: TIM said…_

How long have you known where Jason lives?

 

_4/1, 23:28: BRUCE said…_

Not long.

 

_4/1, 23:28: YOU said…_

bullshit

 

_4/1, 23:30: BRUCE said…_

Fine. Eighteen months, give or take.

Long before we started talking properly.

He has several safehouses scattered across the city, but this is his permanent residence.

I am telling you this now because GCPD has received three calls in the last five minutes reporting sounds of breaking glass and screams coming from inside the property and, as you know, I cannot leave the Manor.

 

_4/1, 23:30: TIM said…_

If you could, would you ever have told us the truth?

 

_4/1, 23:33: BABS said…_

Bruce, this is the part where you say Jason deliberately, unequivocally told you his address. And that you didn't research it behind his back and then lie about it for almost two years. Because if that's true he’ll never forgive you and if you are responsible for alienating that boy from this family again I’m going to break something. Preferably your legs. In several places.

 

~

 

_4/2, 01:54: TIM said…_

Hi Bruce,

It’s Tim. Dick and Barbara don’t want to talk to you so I’m giving you a status report.

Jason’s in the med-bay. Don’t take that as an invitation to come down to the med-bay. He’s not in a great mood. Stay upstairs.

According to him, Karoselle and four guys broke into his apartment. He managed to punch one guy out but they pinned him down. They’d made him as the Red Hood and wanted to know about the rest of us, Batman especially. I think the mugging thing was a coincidence – Karoselle was after Bruce Wayne. No idea why.

By the time me and Dick got there the place was deserted. They’d tied Jay to a chair and broken six of his fingers. Alfred’s treating them now, but besides that and some bruising he’s fine. If we’d been much longer it would’ve been a whole lot worse. He should be healed up in time for his GED, hopefully.

 

_4/2, 01:56: TIM said…_

He seems mad at you more than us. But he’s really mad.

I think he’d be smashing stuff up if his hands weren’t broken.

 

~

_4/2, 06:22: BARBARA said…_

Bruce,

I know what you’re thinking, and if you ever ask that question out loud I’m putting your PIN number on Twitter. I mean it.

 

_4/2, 06:23: BARBARA said…_

I believe him. He didn’t say a word. He’d never betray you.

 

_4/2, 06:23: BARBARA said…_

Which is ironic.

 

~

 

_4/2, 14:10: JASON said…_

god i’m so stupid

of course the whole thing was based on a lie

here’s a crazy idea: why didn’t you just

tell me

that you already knew my address

 

_4/2, 14:12: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Because I was worried that our newly established contact would be abruptly severed.

I was waiting for the right time to tell you the truth. It never arrived.

 

_4/2, 14:28: JASON said…_

‘contact’??? take out the information trades, constant arguing and your weird verbal tic of obsessively introducing yourself at the start of every message and there’s maybe three words of actual conversation.

we were barely in touch and you know it

 

_4/2, 14:28: YOU said…_

I’m hardly the only one with a ‘weird verbal tic’.

What has the concept of capital letters done to offend you, exactly?

 

_4/2, 15:07: JASON said…_

it left me to die in a warehouse a few years back, so i cut it out of my life completely.

it was a very distressing time.

no, seriously, it’s either that:

a) i have a deep-seated anger at pointless systems which are mindlessly accepted by the sheep-like brains of mankind

b) the shift key on this phone is cheap and keeps breaking and it’s easier not to bother

c) i’m trialling a radical new interpretation of grammatical rules that’ll be established worldwide by next summer

d) six of my fingers are splinted and this has taken me about twenty damn minutes to type so far

take your pick, b-man. or maybe it’s

e) that i really, honestly, could not care less what you think of me right now. and if my grammar is really the biggest issue in your life then you need to wake up and smell the coffee because your entire fucking family is falling to pieces around you.

how about that?

 

_4/2, 15:41: JASON said…_

just leave me alone

 

~

_4/3, 16:31: BRUCE said…_

Dear Dick,

This is Bruce. How is Jason?

 

_4/3, 16:32: YOU said…_

right now? probably regretting he didn’t give karoselle your alias, tragic backstory, home address and favorite color before calling the manor specifically to tell you to go fuck yourself.

 

_4/3, 16:32: YOU said…_

seriously

how do you keep screwing this up again and again and again

 

_4/3, 16:32: YOU said…_

it’s exhausting and you’re tearing us apart.

_4/3, 16:34: YOU said…_

maybe you should let go. it’s kinder.

 

_4/3, 16:37: YOU said…_

just

give it a rest for a few days, ok? i’ll call you.

 

~

 

_[DRAFT]:_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Before,

 

_[DRAFT]:_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I feel like I have apologised to you a thousand times, but for me to offer such a gesture in this case would be dishonest since if I hadn't known your location you'd be

 

_[DRAFT]:_

I am not sure how to properly phrase this, but I will try.

I cannot begin to comprehend how your past experiences have affected you. I deeply regret that any of the injuries you have suffered in your life were inflicted because of me. If I could, I would take all that pain from you and endure it myself.

Equally, what you can never understand is that every day that you were lost was a day I lived without you. Those were days filled with grief, and guilt, and unhappiness. It was a darkness I have no name for.

When you returned to us it felt like a miracle. When I saw how different your life was, how dangerous it had become, I was terrified of losing you again.

I do not know how to rationalise who you were with who you are now. I thought communication would help, but I have made things irrevocably worse.

I do not know what to do.

I would value any ideas you may have, preferably excluding profanity.

 

_4/4, 01:09: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. I hope your condition has improved.

 

_[this message could not be sent.]_

 

 


	5. V, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V, Part 1: In which Bruce Wayne takes a surprise vacation.

_4/8, 11:17: GTHM said…_

To: [ERROR]

Thank you for choosing GTHMobile. If you have received this message, your details have been successfully registered and your [ERROR] mobile device is now operational. Congratulations! In order to complete the activation process, please link your account to a valid payment card.

_GTHMobile: connecting you to the people who matter._

 

~

 

_4/14, 13:27: BARBARA said…_

I know you’re there. Don’t tell me you’re working, the diner told me you quit.

 

_4/15, 21:24: BARBARA said…_

Jason. Stop ignoring your calls.

 

_4/17, 07:33: BARBARA said…_

You’re turning into Bruce.

 

_4/17, 07:35: YOU said…_

too far

 

_4/17, 07:36: BARBARA said…_

Gotcha.

I need you to be honest with me. Are you making rent this month?

 

_4/17, 07:45: YOU said…_

by about three dollars, yeah.

 

_4/17, 07:47: BARBARA said…_

OK, that’s reassuring. And the studying? How's that going?

 

_4/17, 07:54: YOU said…_

this may shock you but fifteen days isn’t that much in ‘snapped bone healing’ time

have you ever tried turning pages with six fingers taped up? not so easy

 

_4/17, 07:56: BARBARA said…_

Not exactly. But do you really want to start lecturing me on the slow, lonely, painful process of recovering from a serious injury because I’ll drink you under the table, boy wonder.

 

_4/17, 07:59: YOU said…_

i didn’t mean it like that.

it’s just i was helpless then. helpless… before. and now i can't even hold a pencil. it’s driving me insane.

thanks for the handset. it works.

 

_4/17, 08:01: BARBARA said…_

We’re your family, Jason. We want to help you recover and stay safe.

You know there’s a place for you here at the apartment for as long as you want it. But you’re not safe in the Bowery; Karoselle knows where you live. 

 

_4/17, 08:02: YOU said…_

someone knows my address without me telling them???? perish the thought

i have safehouses.

 

_4/17, 08:04: BARBARA said…_

Condemned buildings are not a viable living space. You need electricity, clean water. A bed.

You can have all the ammunition in the world under the floorboards, but how many shots do you think you’ll get off with those injuries?

 

_4/17, 08:05: YOU said…_

in case you forgot, surviving alone on the streets of gotham without a cent to my name is kind of my thing

so maybe it’s your turn to quit lecturing me.

 

~

 

_4/18, 20:03: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I can't believe you went with GTHM. You know they make me pay a premium for that?

 

_4/18, 20:08: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Whatever. It’s good to hear from you, M. You dropped off the radar for a while there.

Cops get to you? Or Batman?

 

_4/18, 20:24: YOU said…_

please. those morons couldn’t catch a cold, and the bat’s too busy chasing after the high-profile whackjobs.

besides, lying low for a couple months never caused guys like us any problems.

word out there is you’re recruiting.

 

_4/18, 20:27: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Karoselle isn’t screwing around. He needs good people. The best.

 

_4/18, 20:28: YOU said…_

that’s what i heard. so why haven’t you called me already?

 

_4/18, 20:31: [UNKNOWN] said…_

You haven’t changed, buddy. I missed you.

Meet me at the usual time, you know where. Sunday? Let’s talk in person.

_4/18, 20:33: YOU said…_

done. you won't regret this.

 

~

 

_4/19, 19:38: ALFRED said…_

Permit me one question, Master Bruce.

What are you doing that requires you to spend eighteen hours a day locked inside the Batcave, in complete isolation?

I thought Miss Gordon had locked you out of the SONAR database.

 

_4/19, 19:39: YOU said…_

Dear Alfred,

This is Bruce. Nothing.

 

_4/19, 19:44: ALFRED said…_

May I remind you, sir, that you are ostensibly a mature adult recovering from a serious injury.

For the past week you have slept, at most, for three hours a night. Your meals are left untouched. You have failed to take any exercise that exceeds a brief stroll around the grounds, and Biscuit misses the dog park.

Your behaviour is beginning to worry Master Timothy who is, I hasten to add, the only one of your children who is still willing to talk to you.

 

_4/19, 19:48: ALFRED said…_

Now, dinner is almost ready. Shall I set you a place at the table?

 

_4/19, 19:50: YOU said…_

This is Bruce.

I’m not hungry. I’ll fix myself something later.

 

~

 

 _4/23, 04:32:_ _TIM said…_

Hi Jason,

I know I’m the last person you want to talk to right now (except probably Bruce) but you should know we’re all worried about you. No one’s seen you since you disappeared from the med-bay.

 

_4/23, 06:15: TIM said…_

You know you could’ve stayed? I mean, I get why you left. I never liked the Manor either – that place is all empty rooms, bad memories and overpriced furniture. But, strategically, it might have been a good place for you to hide out for a while.

No public access, no cameras, no reprisals from Karoselle. Private grounds, top-of-the-line security. Alfred’s cooking. No rent. Biscuit.

Plus, I’ve barely seen Bruce in… I think it’s weeks now. Whatever he’s doing down there, he’s obsessed.

 

 _4/23, 07:43:_ _TIM said…_

I could get you keys to one of our sub-let apartments? No questions asked. Just til your hands are healed up.

You’re welcome to smash all the fixtures to rubble on your way out if it makes you feel better.

 

 _4/23, 13:21:_ _YOU said…_

i said no charity

 

~

 

_4/26, 12:03: YOU said…_

it was good seeing you the other night.

meant to ask, how’s the family?

 

_4/26, 12:17: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Same as always. Money’s tight, kids are hungry and now we’ve got hospital bills to worry about.

But we’re still breathing. In Gotham, that counts for a lot.

 

_4/26, 12:24: YOU said…_

i feel that. this city eats you alive.

 

_4/26, 12:28: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Look, I’ll ask around for you. Put in a good word.

You might have to kick your heels in some smaller crews, but Karoselle’s a good boss. Looks out for the little guy. If you work hard, you climb fast.

 

_4/26, 12:32: YOU said…_

it’s fine, that’s the process.

thanks man, i appreciate it.

 

_4/26, 12:34: YOU said…_

remember to say hi to maura for me. that woman’s a saint for sticking with you this long.

 

~

 

_4/30, 08:31: YOU said…_

Dear Alfred,

This is Bruce. I will be temporarily relocating to the Eden Street penthouse for a few weeks in order to attend several high-profile social functions. Namely, any event that Garrison Karoselle is also invited to.

Due to this and other factors, no one will be resident in the Manor during that time. You are welcome to take the intervening weeks as a well-deserved holiday if you so wish.

 

_4/30, 08:36: ALFRED said…_

Sir,

Why would you not discuss this with me in person?

I’m coming down to the Batcave.

 

_4/30, 08:39: YOU said…_

This is Bruce. I am not there. I moved into Eden Street early this morning.

I strongly recommend you do not open that door. The defences have been raised to maximum – Barbara has full administrative access to SONAR and, with the implementation of the Phantom protocols, all nightly patrols have been temporarily suspended with any credible tips being forwarded directly to GCPD. This eliminates any reason for the Batcave to be accessible. If our identities truly are compromised, immediate damage control is imperative.

 

_4/30, 08:51: YOU said…_

I promise you that everything will make sense soon.

I need you to have faith in me, Alfred. One more time. Please.

 

~

 

_5/6, 09:58: YOU said…_

_< attachment: GOSSIP CITY – UPDATE! MANNEFORT RECITAL: HIGH PROFILE GUEST L[…]>_

ok there has to be a plan in motion here

because there’s no way

even for bruce, that’s cold.

 

_5/6, 10:02: BABS said…_

Agreed.

Shaking hands and posing with the guy who broke Jason’s fingers would be a new low, and that’s saying something.

 

_5/6, 10:04: YOU said…_

don’t forget, he’s the guy who stuck a knife between bruce’s ribs as well.

look at his eyes. he’s one bad decision away from flinging karoselle head-first over that balcony.

 

_5/6, 10:07: BABS said…_

Going undercover as Bruce Wayne isn’t exactly a new tactic.

But I guess Karoselle is a multi-millionaire. This might be our best chance at catching him off-guard.

 

~

 

_5/6, 15:21: DICK said…_

what happened at that party?

 

_5/6, 15:25: YOU said…_

This is Bruce. I was gathering information as myself, or attempting to.

The method was ineffective, however. Karoselle is far too intelligent to muddle his dual identities, and too suspicious of people in general to trust them with any incriminating information.

 

_5/6, 15:26: DICK said…_

holy eerily familiar personality type batman

 

_5/6, 15:28: YOU said…_

If you do not stop referencing those insults to the film industry I will personally revoke your priority access privileges, both to the Batcomputer and to Alfred’s baking.

Have you heard from Jason?

 

_5/6, 15:32: DICK said…_

please, you’ve been making that threat that since i was twelve.

are you serious i love those movies. and alfred said you do too, you just won't admit it because you’re paranoid about keeping up your scary bat-image. i think i still have them on tape

potential future movie night???????

and yeah

it’s weird

 

_5/6, 15:33: YOU said…_

No. Never.

What’s weird?

What happened?

 

_5/6, 15:38: DICK said…_

nothing. that’s what’s weird.

no penthouse graffiti, no messages full of [profanity], no going out of his way to bring up how much he hates you every time we talk.

he’s calm. neutral. we got lunch today and i asked about those recital photos? he just shrugged it off, started asking about blüdhaven for some reason.

i think

 

_5/6, 15:39: DICK said…_

no offence but i think he’s given up on you, bruce

 

~

 

_5/7, 18:00: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Mr Wayne,

Seeing you at the Mannefort recital yesterday night was an unexpected pleasure. I had assumed that you would be housebound for a while longer on account of your injuries. My deepest sympathies. The pain must be agonising.

Perhaps an extended vacation is in order. A change of scenery, clean air, new people. Gotham City can be a dangerous place for men such as ourselves… although you know that better than most, don’t you? You were so close to following in your father’s footsteps – bleeding out alone in a darkened backstreet. So very close.

Taking my advice is in your best interests, I assure you. Think of your family.

G.K.

 

~

 

_5/7, 18:03: YOU said…_

Dear Tim,

This is Bruce. Meet me at the Eden Street penthouse as soon as possible.

Pack a case; we’ll be away for some time. Include anything you would normally take on a trip to Pipistrello – be equipped for swimming, hiking, everything.

I need your help. I’ll explain everything when you arrive.

 

_5/7, 18:08: TIM said…_

I thought you’d never ask.

I’m at my apartment, give me twenty minutes.

What about the tech? The drives?

 

_5/7, 18:09: YOU said…_

Bring it all.

Ten minutes. We are being watched.

 

~

 

_5/7, 23:11: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Thank me later pal, but I found something for you.

It’s small time and shit pay, but promotion’s fast and the job’s got a pretty high bat-free guarantee. No one’s seen that guy for months, anyway. Hopefully he’s dead.

[number] will put you through to a guy who’s very good at getting money from people who don’t want to give it to him (at least, not to begin with). Call him, he’ll give you instructions. Good luck.

 

_5/7, 23:14: YOU said…_

on it. you're the best, you know that?

 

~

 

_5/8, 07:02: BARBARA said…_

_< attachment: GOTHAM TODAY – BILLIONAIRE WAYNE JETS OFF TO TOP-SECRET VACATIO[…]>_

It’s weird, I just checked the definition of ‘running away from your problems’ and a tiny picture of your face showed up.

 

_5/8, 07:07: BARBARA said…_

Dick and Jason are coping about as well as you’d expect, seeing as the two of you left town without a word and there’s a homicidal maniac out there with a nasty habit of matching codenames to faces. Thanks for leaving me and Alfred to deal with it.

 

_5/8, 07:09: BARBARA said…_

You know I still have the press photos from that cocktail party in Miami five years ago, right?

Because you’re walking a very thin line here, and I’m _this_ close to turning you into a meme.

 

~

 

_5/8, 07:33: DICK said…_

tim what the hell is this

why didn’t you say anything?? my little brother wouldn’t let me find out something like this in the tabloid section of the morning news cycle.

you know you’ll miss jason’s ged test?

 

_5/8, 07:36: DICK said…_

it’s fine. enjoy your vacation, i guess.

 

~

_5/13, 18:43: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Nice job yesterday, M. I know Karoselle’s impressed.

See, now he knows you’re reliable. It’s all uphill from here.

 

_5/13, 18:49: YOU said…_

tell karoselle i’ve got a contact. one that can tell him anything he wants to know.

safe combinations, administrative passwords, staff logs. name it, it’s his.

 

_5/13, 18:51: [UNKNOWN] said…_

You’re kidding. I thought you didn’t trust those tech guys?

 

_5/13, 18:53: YOU said…._

you’re just jealous i’ve got a friend who isn’t you.

 

_5/13, 18:57: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Hey. Fuck you, man.

I’ll let Karoselle know. Maybe he’s got a use for that kind of thing.

 

~

 

_5/19, 11:02: YOU said…_

alfie

is it true bruce is out of town?

 

_5/19, 11:03: ALFRED said…_

You should not be typing with those injuries.

I’ll call you.

 

_5/19, 11:05: YOU said…_

no no no it’s good, barb hooked me up with this handset that has some kind of space-age microphone thing so i just say record and talk into it and it types for me

it’s pay easier

 

_5/19, 11:06: YOU said…_

pay

pay

i said pay are you fucking kidding me

 

_5/19, 11:07: YOU said…_

i ate this phone

 

_5/19, 11:11: ALFRED said…_

I see. Anyway, you are correct in thinking Master Bruce is not in residence at the moment. A fact that the world’s media seems endlessly fascinated by.

Why do you ask?

 

_5/19, 11:18: YOU said…_

no reason. saw it on the news

 

_5/19, 11:20: ALFRED said…_

You are an awful liar.

 

_5/19, 11:22: YOU said…_

alfred. i’m mortally wounded (twice) by your accusation.

i'm only alive today because i'm a half-decent confidence trickster. that and a magic green pond.

and i wasn’t lying. i was just curious

 

_5/19, 11:24: ALFRED said…_

I’m sure you were perfectly adept at deceiving other people. But you could never lie to me.

Is there a problem?

 

_5/19, 11:31: YOU said…_

no. no problem. stop prying.

are you sure you and bruce don't share dna

 

_5/19, 11:38: ALFRED said…_

I am going to make a series of assumptions, and then you may correct me wherever I have erred.

Firstly, that the severity and manner of your injuries has made day-to-day living a struggle, a struggle compounded by the fact you have no longer possess a steady income or a permanent place of residence. You have not yet asked for help from Master Richard or Master Timothy, presumably out of some incorrect perception that they might consider you a burden, financial or otherwise, which is assuredly not the case. Learning that Master Bruce is no longer in Gotham has compelled you to contact me for support, which I am all too happy to give.

Are there any flaws in my hypothesis?

 

_5/19, 11:46: ALFRED said…_

Master Jason.

I have always respected that you take pride in your independence. I cannot help you if you do not ask.

 

_5/19, 11:52: YOU said…_

help

 

_5/19, 11:54: ALFRED said…_

Thank you.

I am currently residing in my apartment in Gotham Heights. Given Master Bruce’s abrupt departure, there was little point in keeping the Manor open for visitors. There is more than sufficient space for you and your possessions if you would like to stay, and there is an expansive office area which is perfectly equipped for you to continue your studies. You may also assume temporary care of Biscuit, if you so wish. She has missed you very much, and the building is situated close to several parks and open spaces.

 

_5/19, 11:58: YOU said…_

is it bruce’s

 

_5/19, 12:04: ALFRED said…_

No. I bought it, and the deeds are in my name. Master Wayne is not the only one with an interest in Gotham real estate, although I cannot claim to own anything close to the acreages he possesses. A simple flat is enough for me.

If you could gather your belongings and tell me where you are, Biscuit and I will be there as soon as possible to help you move in.

 

_5/19, 12:08: YOU said…_

im in the brokerage warehouse on 145th street. the burnt-out one with the broken windows.

it’s got this tiny office round the side, i’ve been crashing there. hung a dartboard over the mould patch, made it homely

 

_5/19, 12:10: YOU said…_

can we keep this between us?

 

 _5/19, 12:15: ALFRED_ _said…_

Master Bruce purchased the Mediterranean island of Pipistrello several years ago, in the time before you returned to Gotham. It is devoid of any form of cellular or internet reception and the airspace above it is protected by fifteen separate injunctions covering a combined jurisdiction of six continents. It is where he goes when he needs space and privacy to think.

 

 _5/19, 12:17: ALFRED_ _said…_

I could not contact him if I wanted to. Considering your request, I do not.

 

_5/19, 12:17: YOU said…_

thank you.

 

_5/19, 12:19: ALFRED said…_

You are always welcome.

 

 


	6. V, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V, Part Two: In which Jason makes a difficult decision.

 

 

_5/26, 17:09: YOU said…_

no wait, scratch that. new theory

 

_5/26, 17:14: BABS said…_

OK, one second. I’m re-configuring the Phantom protocols to include Jason – he’s given me the all-clear to add his details to the SONAR mainframe. But I’m listening, I promise.

 

_5/26, 17:16: YOU said…_

so we’re both 100% agreed that there’s no way bruce has actually gone to pipistrello

which leaves us with two big questions: where is he and what the fuck is he doing

 

_5/26, 17:22: BABS said…_

Make that three: why isn’t he telling us anything.

Seriously, can everyone just stay on my radar for five minutes so these protocols can do their job and keep us safe?? Why is it that the second Jason finally moves into a building that’s equipped with advanced surveillance and ambush countermeasures, Bruce and Tim disappear off the face of the planet?

When I said I wanted to protect people, I didn’t mean from their own stupidity.

 

_5/26, 17:24: YOU said…_

bruce wants karoselle to think he left gotham. that’s why he manipulated the press coverage and the remoteness of the island to build the perfect alibi. hell, even i believed it at first

 

_5/26, 17:25: BABS said…_

Finished.

I did too.

It’s likely Bruce went to that recital to indirectly set up his own alibi, by provoking Karoselle into driving him out of Gotham. I just can't see what Tim’s got to do with it.

Maybe they’re getting help from outside the city. Or searching out evidence.

 

_5/26, 17:27: YOU said…_

or maybe he’s still here. if he is, he’s insanely well hidden. no one’s seen bruce wayne since those pictures at the airport, and no vacant wayne-owned properties have uninvited lodgers.

 

_5/26, 17:27: BABS said…_

How can you know that? There’s got to be hundreds of places all over the city.

 

_5/26, 17:29: YOU said…_

made a list and checked them off. took me three days but there was no trace of him, only dust sheets and mothballs. don’t forget alfred’s closed up the manor and the batcave’s locked down.

there’s something we’re missing.

if he told us what’s going on, we could help him. he must know we’d help him

 

_5/26, 17:32: BABS said…_

So that’s what you were up to.

Damage control, that’s why. If Karoselle knows Bruce is Batman, Tim being Robin is a logical stepping stone. He’s trying to keep the two of us out of the line of fire.

Plus, you know Bruce. When he’s not accidently destroying his family from the inside, he’d die to keep it safe.

 

~

 

_5/31, 05:11: ALFRED said…_

Master Jason,

Have you gone for a walk with Biscuit?

 

_5/31, 05:13: YOU said…_

yeah we’re at the dog park. brought a math textbook along for the ride

progress update: today i could actually bend my fingers to hold on to her lead instead of knotting it around my wrist

i’m officially prehensile

 

_5/31, 05:16: ALFRED said…_

I am delighted to hear it, although I am a little concerned by the earliness of the hour. Is everything quite alright?

 

_5/31, 05:25: YOU said…_

something’s been playing on my mind lately.

i’ll think about it more when this ged stuff is over with

 

_5/31, 05:26: ALFRED said…_

May I ask, does this relate to Master Bruce at all?

 

_5/31, 05:27: YOU said…_

no. shockingly, not everything does.

i know i was mad that night in the med-bay, but i’m tired of being angry all the time. and if he can't act like an adult, i guess that means it’s up to me.

 

_5/31, 05:29: YOU said…_

can i

can we talk about this when i get home?

 

_5/31, 05:30: ALFRED said…_

Of course. We can discuss it over breakfast.

When should I expect you?

 

_5/31, 05:43: YOU said…_

maybe an hour?

look i realise you’re one of the very few things connecting me and bruce right now and you care about his wellbeing. and that’s fine, i respect that.

i’m not asking you to lie to him about what i’m gonna tell you, just… don’t mention it. please?

i want to deal with this myself.

 

~

 

_6/14, 20:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Matches,

I spoke to him. You’re a lucky guy. He wants to give you a chance.

 

_6/14, 20:10: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I explained the whole touchy about violence thing and he’s good with it.

 

_6/14, 20:14: YOU said…_

hold up, you called me weak?

 

_6/14, 20:18: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Nah, no way. I meant the other thing. ‘No killing’.

It’s a big job, too.

You’re sure your contact can get that stuff? It’s beyond top secret.

 

_6/14, 20:20: YOU said…_

my contact could get you the digits of bruce wayne’s bank account if you say please

what the boss is asking for is nothing special.

give me two days.

 

~

 

_6/15, 02:11: TIM said…_

Bruce,

All seven randomly-generated access codes for the alarms at EZ-Tech’s flagship store on Fourth and Mason, as requested, along with their classified mid-year profit analysis.

I’ve never felt the need to hack your bank account but I’d welcome the challenge.

_< attachment: wpftm98z;;r4>_

 

 _6/15, 02:37: YOU_ _said…_

Dear Tim,

This is Bruce. It was a figure of speech.

And you switched everything to the private network?

 

_6/15, 02:39: TIM said…_

Yep, everything we say and do is off the grid. That is, unless Barbara decides to take a very close look at her output readings.

 

_6/15, 02:42: TIM said…_

You’re scary when you get in character, you know that? I thought you were kidding about the facial hair.

And this new motel is seriously nasty. As in, cockroach nest in the shower nasty. Even by the low standards set by Gotham’s hospitality industry, it’s gross.

You’re lucky you’re on the other side of town.

 

_6/15, 02:44: YOU said…_

Dear Tim,

This is Bruce. I assure you, this place is no better.

When you offered your help with this mission, you said deep cover would be a welcome opportunity to broaden your experience in the field. I never said it would be luxurious, or indeed comfortable.

 

_6/15, 02:51: TIM said…_

Correction: I never offered. You asked me to help you with this and I agreed. Because that’s what Robin does, and I’m probably the only one of us, besides Alfred, who thinks you did the right thing. Not the tracking Jason’s address and lying about it part, the telling us eventually and saving his life part.

Even though you’re the reason Jason got made in the first place. Let’s not dwell on that.

 

_6/15, 02:53: TIM said…_

Besides, we need to find out exactly how much Karoselle knows before we hand him over to GCPD. Going undercover and working your way up the ranks is our best option.

 

_6/15, 02:54: YOU said…_

Thank you, Tim.

 

_6/15, 02:57: TIM said…_

I just found a dead rat under the bed, you are so not welcome.

We can start with an actual two-month vacation to your privately-owned paradise island and negotiate from there. I’ve not been to Pipistrello since before you got jet skis.

 

~

 

_6/17: 09:13: YOU said…_

sir, i have what you requested. my contact and i hope you’ll take the information as a token of goodwill.

may i say, i respect your mission. no harm in a little corporate sabotage. i heard the stock of karoselle inc has tripled since the attack on wayne.

 

_6/17: 09:22: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Only a fool stands in the way of progress. Or ambition.

You’ve done extremely well, Mr. Malone.

I assume you received the memory drive? And the access key?

 

_6/17: 09:24: YOU said…_

i did, sir. someone slid the envelope under my door last night.

 

_6/17: 09:27: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Good.

We should discuss your promotion face-to-face.

 

_6/17: 09:29: YOU said…_

of course mr karoselle, it would be an honor.

 

_6/17: 09:30: YOU said…_

what you’ve managed to achieve in this city in such a short time is truly remarkable.

i look forward to meeting you in person.

 

~

 

_6/17: 21:08: YOU said…_

Dear Tim,

This is Bruce. Did it work?

 

_6/17: 21:14: TIM said…_

Sure did. Even though your clearance is pretty low, not even Barbara could have cracked this kind of setup from the outside. I thought our systems were locked down tight, but this? This comes really close. You might need to upgrade your gear.

 

_6/17: 21:18: TIM said…_

Now I’ve got a valid login key, I should be able to leverage something out of the system data. It’ll take time; they’ll have fail-safes and deadlocks installed so I need to be careful they can't trace this back to me or, worse, you. I’ll keep in touch.

 

~

 

_[DRAFT] – saved at 6/28, 07:13:_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Apologies for the new number. I am temporarily adopting your strategy of using burner phones.

I wanted to wish you good luck for today. You deserve to succeed, and I’m sure all your hard work will be rewarded.

Since the world is convinced I am currently vacationing on a remote island with no cell phone coverage, I cannot send this or my cover will be blown. I’ll be thinking of you, however.

 

~

 

_6/28, 16:19: DICK said…_

how’d it go????

 

_6/28, 16:25: YOU said…_

ok i think. language arts was fun

 

_6/28, 16:28: DICK said…_

did you seriously just describe a standardised test as ‘fun’

 

_6/28, 16:30: YOU said…_

i like books. fuck you.

 

_6/28, 16:32: DICK said…_

when are the results released?

 

_6/28, 16:35: YOU said…_

hour or two. they message them out

 

_6/28, 16:38: DICK said…_

nervous?

 

_6/28, 16:39: YOU said…_

why would i be nervous? i’m never nervous.

i came back from the dead, i can graduate high school

 

_6/28, 16:43: DICK said…_

that sounds like a maybe

 

_6/28, 16:44: YOU said…_

it’s not.

can it before i block you.

 

~

 

_6/28, 18:12: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Matches,

Karoselle has told me to bring you in on another job. Top secret: it's you, me and a couple other guys. It’s a good one, I swear.

You heard of the Red Hood? Stupid helmet, more guns than brain cells?

 

_6/28, 18:13: YOU said…_

sure have. i thought he went soft?

 

_6/28, 18:15: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Yeah, rumor was the Bat got to him. Messed with his head.

Karoselle saw his face.

 

_6/28, 18:16: YOU said…_

no shit

 

_6/28, 18:18: [UNKNOWN]_

Yup. The boss was about to finish Wayne off when that kid showed up. Hid in the shadows, saw the whole thing. He wasn’t in costume but it was easy to figure out.

Name’s Todd J. W. Peterson. Karoselle tracked him down eventually on some online high school website thing: passport, driver’s licence, you name it. It was all there.

 

_6/28, 18:19: YOU said…_

w.?

 

_6/28, 18:21: [UNKNOWN]_

Fuck me, I don’t remember that briefing. Warren? Wayne? Watson? Something like that.

Anyway, a group of us got to him. All those masks have got to know each other’s real faces, right?

 

_6/28, 18:22: YOU said…_

Yes. That does seem plausible.

 

_6/28, 18:23: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Exactly, because we’d barely gotten started before these other two bats showed up. So we’re onto something good with him.

 

_6/28, 18:25: YOU said…_

so what’s the job?

 

_6/28, 18:27: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Karoselle wants him dealt with permanently. And he trusts you.

Can you tell your contact to get Todd’s location?

 

_6/28, 18:30: YOU said…_

a search like that’ll take time

i won't be able to find him before the meet we organised

 

_6/28, 18:32: [UNKNOWN] said…_

No problem, I think he wants to discuss the finer points in person anyway.

You should be proud. It’s crazy you managed to get to the top this fast.

I’ll see you at the meeting.

 

_6/28, 18:33: YOU said…_

not if i see you first.

 

~

 

_6/28, 19:13: DICK said…_

hi b,

i thought you should know that jay got his ged results back.

he did insanely well. 786. the course leaders are raving about him: college, academic scholarships, the whole deal.

we’re celebrating tonight at alfred’s place. all four of us – five, counting biscuit. we’re gonna try that surrealist german comedy marathon again (jay’s request, he said you mentioned it one time?) and order pizza.

 

_6/28, 19:24: DICK said…_

and yeah. we had a discussion and decided that maybe if you’d been in the neighbourhood you could have swung by. you raised me to be a detective, bruce, so i know this whole pipistrello thing is bullshit. i’m guessing you and tim aren’t in gotham anyway and, even if you are, you can't come anyway because of whatever the hell your plan is.

 

_6/28, 19:48: DICK said…_

i can understand why you lied to us about jason. but i reckon if you could rewind two years and make that choice again, you never would’ve tracked down that address. if you were the same bruce wayne you were back then, you’d be a whole lot harder to forgive. i don’t think you're him anymore.

anyway, come home soon. biscuit misses you.

 

~

 

_6/29, 10:19: TIM said…_

Got it. Seriously, you can tell the guy works in consumer tech. That last section took a full week to decode.

It’s an goldmine. Bills of lading, stockpile manifests, credit notes recording bribe payments, illegally recorded transcripts. Best and hardest to decrypt of all: detailed minutes from meetings with lieutenants, along with their names and addresses. Luckily Karoselle prefers a hands-on approach.

 

_6/29, 10:20: YOU said…_

This is Bruce. I’m aware.

Compile all the data and forward it to Commissioner Gordon. Not yet. When I say.

The meeting is scheduled for tonight. That’s when I strike.

 

_6/29, 10:23: TIM said…_

You know I can help you take him down?

You don’t have to do this alone.

 

_6/29, 10:25: YOU said…_

You have done more than enough, Tim. Your assistance in hacking Karoselle’s network has been invaluable, as has the information you have passed on to me during my time as Matches Malone. Thank you.

Please forward the information to Commissioner Gordon at the appropriate time.

And I’d be grateful if you could send me the details of one lieutenant in particular.

 

_6/29, 10:27: TIM said…_

Sure thing.

Don’t forget to shave before you put the cowl back on. That moustache is kind of distinctive.

 

_6/29, 10:28: YOU said…_

And people wonder why Batman needs a Robin.

 

~

 

_6/29, 19:11: BARBARA said…_

Heads up, the Batcave’s signalling an intruder.

 

_6/29, 19:13: YOU said…_

Barbara,

That was me. I need the suit.

 

_6/29, 19:14: BARBARA said…_

Are you insane?? You’re still healing and you haven’t properly trained in months. You’re not ready to go back out there.

 

_6/29, 19:21: BARBARA said…_

Bruce????

 

~

 

_6/29, 19:54: ALFRED said…_

Master Bruce,

What in Heaven’s name is going on?

 

_6/29, 20:05: YOU said…_

He threatened my family, Alfred.

He tortured my son. That can't go unpunished.

 

_6/29, 20:10: ALFRED said…_

I agree, however Master Todd might resent you taking matters into your own hands.

Have you considered that he is perfectly capable of avenging himself?

 

_6/29, 20:11: YOU said…_

Yes.

 

~

 

_6/29, 14:08: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. Consider this a final information exchange, on the usual condition.

_< attachment: map reference>_

 

_6/29, 14:14: JASON said…_

mutually beneficial vigilantism?

 

_6/29, 14:16: YOU said…_

Indeed. I heard your hands were fully healed and thought you might like to deal with this one yourself. Considering the circumstances.

I’d recommend an attack in the early hours of tomorrow morning. He’ll be locked in an office that doubles as a safe-room in the centre of a heavily guarded depot. A warning: every person in that building will be armed. Set off a single alarm and you’ll never reach him. I thought you would appreciate the challenge.

 

_6/29, 14:21: JASON said…_

oh, i’m gonna enjoy this.

 

~

_6/30, 02:09: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Gordon. This is Batman.

Send an ambulance to this location.

_< attachment: location>_

_6/30, 02:11: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Make that four ambulances.

 

_6/30, 02:13: YOU said…_

I’m on it. What kind of stuff are we talking about? The usual?

You know, the doctors in town are getting pretty sick of all the dislocations and fractures you deal out every night. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. Just passing on the message.

 

_6/30, 02:13: [UNKNOWN] said…_

More severe than the usual. Much.

Bring resuscitation gear.

 

_6/30, 02:14: YOU said…_

Jesus. What did those bastards do??

Medics are asking for details of their injuries

 

_6/30, 02:15: [UNKNOWN] said…_

I wouldn’t know, I haven’t inflicted them yet. I am currently calculating the optimum approach from a neighbouring rooftop.

 

_6/30, 02:18: [UNKNOWN] said…_

The average response time for an ambulance in this city is eleven minutes.

And I’m not taking any chances.

 

**~**

_6/30, 02:20: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Malone,

Where the hell are you? The boss is getting mad and this isn’t

 

~

 

_7/1, 08:14: BABS said…_

I’m scared to ask but how’s Karoselle?

 

_7/1, 08:16: YOU said…_

alive, barely. they had to restart his heart

 

_7/1, 08:16: YOU said…_

and sufficiently terrified that he’ll never tell anyone what he knows

 

_7/1, 08:20: YOU said…_

turns out he’s got no idea who the rest of us are. and it looks like the whole being-legally-dead thing saved jason from having his real identity compromised.

the most karoselle can do is pick him out of a line-up.

after what bruce did to him, that’s never gonna happen.

 

_7/1, 08:21: BABS said…_

Surely the other guys who broke into Jason’s home must know too.

 

_7/1, 08:23: YOU said…_

jay dealt with the one who broke his fingers. hope that guy likes hospital food because he’ll be eating it pureed through a straw for six months.

you mean the low-level goons who saw their powerful, wealthy and intelligent boss get wheeled into gotham general on a spineboard courtesy of batman? they’ll never talk about it again.

 

_7/1, 08:24: BABS said…_

How is Bruce?

 

_7/1, 08:27: YOU said…_

great. top of the world.

have you seen this?

_< GCN NEWS: BUSINESS – WAYNETECH PURCHASES KAROSELLE INC FOR $200,0[…]>_

they call it ‘eliminating competition by absorbing assets and employees’, i call it ‘destroying everything you ever worked for while you watch helplessly from your bed in the icu’.

 

_7/1, 08:28: BABS said…_

God. Bruce Wayne can be terrifying sometimes.

 

_7/1, 08:30: YOU said…_

i guess that’s why he’s the batman.

 

~

 

_7/1, 09:19: BARBARA said…_

I’m sorry if I was hard on you before.

I only want to keep this family safe. And together. And like it or not, you’re the biggest threat to that sometimes.

 

_7/1, 09:25: YOU said…_

Dear Barbara,

This is Bruce. Your actions were perfectly understandable, given the circumstances. Please understand that my decision to exclude you from my plans was not out of any concern about your competence, instead it was justified by my knowledge that you and Dick existed on the furthest edge of Karoselle’s awareness. I did not want to risk him learning your true identities.

 

_7/1, 09:28: BARBARA said…_

I’m not unreasonable, Bruce. It had to be believable.

Aren’t you going to ask about Jason?

 

_7/1, 09:39: YOU said…_

No, I'm not. I assume you do not have his permission to pass on any information about his wellbeing to me, and I do not want to put you in a difficult position. I know only the basic facts: that he passed his GED with distinction, that he has a new base of operations (the whereabouts of which I am wholly ignorant of), and that he has maintained his non-lethal modus operandi in the months following his injury.

 

_7/1, 09:41: YOU said…_

If he wishes to resume contact with me in the future, he has my details. Otherwise I am willing to give him the space and time he needs to recover, both physically and mentally.

 

_7/1, 09:49: BARBARA said…_

Holy shit

Who are you

 

~

_7/8, 15:11: JASON said…_

replacement.

i’m cooking dinner for dick and barbara tomorrow to say thanks for helping out with the whole karoselle thing and maybe you should tag along (bring wine)

there’s something important i need to tell everyone.

one condition – you say nothing to bruce. i’ll know if you do.

 

_7/8, 15:14: YOU said…_

That sounds great but I can't bring wine, Jason. I’m sixteen.

 

_7/8, 15:15: JASON said…_

i didn’t say buy it

has bruce still got that ninety-two cabernet sauvignon in the cellar? the screaming eagle? bring that

he’ll never notice, there’s got to be thousands of bottles down there

 

_7/8, 15:17: YOU said…_

… I think he might notice that one.

So I’m stealing a half a million dollar bottle of wine. What about Dick? What’s he bringing?

 

_7/8, 15:17: JASON said…_

macaroons

 

~

 

_7/10, 18:23: TIM said…_

Is everything OK with Bruce? It’s his first night back on patrol and he’s… giddy? I’ve never seen him like this, it’s unnerving.

 

_7/10, 18:26: ALFRED said…_

Master Timothy,

I have. I believe the term you are searching for is ‘happy’.

 

~

_7/10, 18:29: ALFRED said…_

It is good to have you home again, Master Bruce.

 

_7/10, 18:30: YOU said…_

:)           :)          :)

 

_7/10, 18:31: ALFRED said…_

I fear this is becoming a habit, sir.

 

_7/10, 18:32: ALFRED said…_

_< attachment: tiny angry batman emoji>_

 

 

_8/17, 00:07: JASON said…_

dear bruce,

this is jason. i’m leaving gotham and i don’t know if i’m ever coming back.

before you start making your obligatory diplomatic counter-argument: for once, this isn't about you. i’ve been thinking about moving on for a long time. fact is, this place already has its mythology. i don’t want to spend the rest of my life playing second-fiddle to the batman in some tiny district of this shithole town. i’ve done enough of that already, and there are other cities in the world that need help besides gotham. i want to set up in one of those, build my own legacy.

i’ll check in every so often. let you know that i’m still alive. but i don’t want you to follow me, or keep tabs on where i am. if i ever want you to know, i’ll tell you. don’t hold your breath.

from what i remember of before, those blueberry scones were pretty damn awesome. any chance i could swing by and grab a couple before i go? my plane flies on tuesday.

besides, i want to say bye to alfred. i’ll miss him.

 

~

 

_8/17, 06:19: YOU said…_

Barbara. Have you heard?

 

_8/17, 06:20: BARBARA said…_

I’ve known for a while. He asked us to keep it quiet.

I don’t think he knew how to tell you.

 

_8/17, 06:31: YOU said…_

What can I do?

 

_8/17, 06:38: BARBARA said…_

You trust him. And you let him go.

 

~

 

_8/17, 14:11: ALFRED said…_

Master Bruce,

I have a confession to make. Master Jason did confide in me some months ago regarding this matter, on the condition that I not pass the information on to you. He did promise me that you would be made aware of his decision prior to his theoretical departure.

I apologise. I shall travel home immediately.

 

_8/17, 14:19: YOU said…_

There’s no need to apologise. I’m perfectly fine. Enjoy your afternoon off.

Did I cause this?

 

_8/17, 14:23: ALFRED said…_

No, sir, I don’t believe you did.

 

_8/17, 14:25: YOU said…_

If I’d never contacted him, he’d still be in Gotham.

I did this. I ruined everything because I was selfish.

 

_8/17, 14:37: ALFRED said…_

I agree. Master Jason still would be in Gotham if you had never contacted him.

He would have been unhappy and alone, lacking a familial support network, a high school education or the self-confidence that would permit him to make a decision as significant as this one.

I am not claiming that your actions were never questionable. They frequently were.

I am merely suggesting that perhaps your son’s decision to assert his independence comes from a positive place, not a negative one.

In which case, shouldn’t you be celebrating that?

 

_8/17, 14:39: ALFRED said…_

Perhaps, Master Bruce, this is what healing looks like.

 

_8/17, 14:40: YOU said…_

You’re the best, Alfred.

 

_8/17, 14:42: ALFRED said…_

Believe me, I am aware.

 

~

 

_8/17, 23:09: DICK said…_

bruce, jay’s doing the thing where he’s acting like he’s calm but he’s really on the edge of a nervous breakdown

he keeps flipping channels and if he keeps going like this he’s going to break my tv remote

so can you text him back? it’s been hours.

you have no idea how much he cares about what you think. always has.

please do not fuck this up again. you’re my dad, but he’s my little brother.

 

_8/17, 23:24: DICK said…_

i don’t want to have to choose between you.

 

**~**

_8/18, 09:21: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. You are my son and you will always have my support in whatever you choose to do.

I hope you stay in touch.

 

_8/18, 09:25: YOU said…_

Clarissa tells me she has a table free for dinner tonight.

We could talk before you go.

 

_8/18, 09:26: JASON said…_

no, i can’t

 

_8/18, 09:27: JASON said…_

busy.

got to pack.

give it to dick and barbara. it’s impossible to get a table at that place.

 

_8/18, 09:32: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. That’s fine. Dick says thank you.

Is there anything you need from the Manor? I still have some of your old possessions. Or I could help you pack?

 

_8/18, 09:34: JASON said…_

it’s good

 

_8/18, 09:40: YOU said…_

OK.

 

~

 

_8/21, 17:09: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

The scones are on the kitchen table. Alfred will let you in.

I’ll be upstairs. I understand if you don’t want to speak to me.

I have made more mistakes than you can possibly be expected to forgive.

I’m not asking to be your father or your friend. I never expected you to be Robin again.

Just Jason is fine. It always was. And if that has not always been clear, the fault is entirely my own.

Love,

Bruce.

 

~

 

_8/21, 17:45: ALFRED said…_

Sir,

If you are reading this, Master Jason is currently stood at the foot of the stairs.

He would like to say goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

**_[three years later…]_ **

 

_4/21, 00:01: [UNKNOWN] said…_

_< attachment: tiny angry red hood emoji>_

_4/21, 00:01: [UNKNOWN] said…_

Sweet, sweet vindication.

Looks like Gotham missed me too, huh?

 

_4/21, 00:04: YOU said…_

Dear Jason,

This is Bruce. We all did.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief ending note:
> 
> This isn’t the story where Bruce and Jason magically resolve all their issues and Jason returns to the Manor and becomes a part of the family again, because that story, at least to me, feels impossible at this point. There’s enough water under that bridge to fill an artificial ocean. Equally, it’s easy to make their relationship one-note and recycle it: Bruce is sad about Jason’s death and stuck in the past, Jason is angry at Bruce for being sad etc. but, again, that gets old very quickly. What I wanted to do was take a scenario where change was possible even if communication was difficult – and what better format to represent communication is there than messaging?
> 
> What this story hopefully offers are the first small steps towards reconciliation, with Bruce learning to manage his trust issues and fear of losing Jason again while reacquainting himself with how much (or little) his son has changed in the intervening years. Meanwhile Jason learns to deal with the fact that he cares about what Bruce thinks of him without it deteriorating into self-loathing or further contempt for his adopted father. Alfred bakes a lot, also. And there’s a puppy. 
> 
> I knew from the beginning that the only way this story could end was with Jason leaving Gotham, but not as petty revenge or as a means of escape or rebellion. So much of Jason’s life has been decided for him, by forces beyond his control. I think choosing to leave Gotham, for three years at least, is a huge and necessary step in his healing process (and maybe he can found the Outlaws in that time as well). And when he returns, who knows? Maybe reconciliation is possible after all.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
